Orihime: Inner Spirit Rise to Power Re-Write
by Kisuke.LikeABoss
Summary: Orihime is always left feeling like she's not enough. Well now she will take matters into her own hands and no longer is she the innocent little girl, everyone thinks. I'm adapting this story from Destroyer9. There will be a host of characters. I'm rating it at an M because I know later on in the story, there be lemons. I hope you all enjoy the ride. Bleach owned by Tite Kubo
1. Chapter 1

Orihime: Inner Spirit Rise to Power by Destroyer9

Chapter 1: Finding ones Resolve

It was 2 days after the Arrancar attack on Karakura town; Orihime Inoue was walking down the sidewalk on her way to school. However she was not at all happy because she felt guilty for not being able to defend herself from that crazy Arrancar Yammy. If there was one thing she wanted to know it was 'why is it that I just can't protect myself like Ichigo?' she thought. Orihime had seen Ichigo in action and knew how strong he had become.

While in school her best friend Tatsuki asked why she was feeling so down.

"You look sad Orihime, is something bothering you?'' she asked

"Oh nothing Tatsuki I just feel like I'm really weak and bothersome to everyone.'' replied Orihime.

''Why do you think that?'' asked Tatsuki.

''Because you know karate and how to fight , and Ichigo is strong and willing to protect those dearest to him, but I just feel as if I just can't show that same kind of courage '' sighed Orihime.

Tatsuki responded "Remember Orihime, the courage of one's heart depends upon their cunning . You have some areas where you are very helpful but remember don't be afraid to tell your friends how you feel.''

''Thanks for the advice Tatsuki I appreciate that.'' Orihime smiled

''Anytime Orihime.'' Tatsuki grinned.

As class started Orihime was thinking about Tatsuki's advice '' Don't be afraid to tell your friends how you feel.'' Then Orihime made a decision ''Maybe if I speak to Ichigo about this he can give me good helpful advice.'' Orihime thought. So she decided to speak to Ichigo about her problems after school.

That afternoon she spoke with Ichigo about her situation ''Kurosaki-kun, how is it that you always manage to remain strong enough to stop anything in your way?'' she asked.

Ichigo responded '' Believe me Inoue, sometimes I'm not even sure how I manage to do that but one important thing is that if you need to be strong then one must find their resolve."

''What do you mean by resolve?'' Orihime asked

''What I mean is finding the will not to give up and to keep fighting to the end, my mother was killed by a hollow when I was a kid, since then I have sworn to protect what is most important to me and part of that is finding my resolve.'' Ichigo said

Orihime was silent for a moment, 'Resolve, the will to never give up' she thought.

''Inoue, are you okay?'' Ichigo then asked

She replied ''Yeah Kurosaki-kun, just curious.''

"Well okay see you later." Ichigo sighed

"Good night Kurosaki-kun." she said.

That night Orihime lay in bed pondering her conversation with Ichigo. She recalled a lot of times when Ichigo had said ''I won't give up!'' She kept turning those words in her head '' Resolve, never give up'' after a while a look of determination spread across her face 'Ichigo is right if I am to have any chance of staying by his side I must become stronger' she thought. Then she decided that she would try to find her own resolve and become stronger like Ichigo. "I will become stronger like you Ichigo and be the person I was meant to be. I will find my resolve." she vowed.

The next day after making her decision Orihime was walking down the street when she bumped into Yoruichi, "Yoruichi-san!" she said surprised.

"There you are Inoue I've been looking for you." said Yoruichi.

"For me?" asked Orihime.

"Yes." Replied Yoruichi," Kisuke wants you in his underground training area." Orihime followed Yoruichi to Urahara's place and once there after he explained Aizen's plan to destroy the soul King, Orihime decided she wanted to become stronger. But Kisuke replied "Inoue-san I can't allow to participate in combat because without Tsubaki you can't really do much, can you?"

Orihime replied sadly "I have not been able to heal Tsubaki yet."

Then Kisuke said "Without Tsubaki you can't be much help in a fight." Despite some truth in what she was hearing Yoruichi started to feel annoyed about this prejudice she heard. Chad began to protest, but Urahara interjected "Think about it Squad 4 members will be on the front lines plus they are trained in combat. Besides a warrior whose lost their power would only be a liability in a fight." Before Chad could say anything Orihime said it was okay and left.

Then Renji spoke up and said "Leaving her out was the right decision besides her powers are not suitable for combat anyway." Suddenly Yoruichi stepped forward with a serious look of disgust on her face and replied "Silence Renji!"

Kisuke spun around and said "Something wrong Yoruichi?" Yoruichi replied angrily.

"YES Kisuke, I don't know how to say how disappointed I am in you and how rude you just were to one of Ichigo's best friends but you have just made a serious mistake Kisuke!"

Urahara asked "Such as what?"

"By turning Inoue down!" snapped Yoruichi.

Then Urahara said "I told you that her powers are too weak to be of any use to us."

Yoruichi didn't see it that way and responded "Be that as it may, who are we to keep her out of this Kisuke? We have no right to keep her out of this situation, this concerns her as well, so we can't just cast her aside, we have to help her!"

Realizing she was right Urahara said "Well then who can we trust to undertake this task of training her?"

Yoruichi smiled "Leave that to me."

Kisuke sighed "Be my guest"

Yoruichi snickered "When I'm done with her she'll be stronger than you can imagine." After that Yoruichi left to find Orihime, after 10 minutes of searching she spotted her and shouted "Inoue wait please!"

Orihime looked and saw Yoruichi coming towards her then replied "Is something wrong Yoruichi-san?"

The Shihouin heiress smiled "No, I have good news Inoue, the others believed you were too weak to help us, But I don't believe that, in fact I see great potential in you to become very powerful! So I'm going to take you to the soul society for combat training." Orihime smiled and hugged Yoruichi with tears of joy and renewed courage. Then Yoruichi said "Pack your stuff we need to go." After Orihime was done packing, she is taken to the Visoreds, where Tsubaki is healed by Hachi. Yoruichi then took Orihime to soul society. They run into Rukia. After expressing their concerns to her about Orihime's current state and desire to gain strength, Rukia agrees to assist them as well. The women went straight to were Ichigo trained for bankai, once there Yoruichi said "This is where Ichigo trained to achieve Bankai, and tomorrow it's were you'll train to become stronger Inoue."

Orihime replied solemnly "I'm ready!"

After 4 weeks of relentless training, finally Yoruichi said "You have gotten very strong Inoue, I have no doubt that you are ready to fight."

Rukia praised Orihime's progress also, "Wow Inoue, I have to admit it myself, you are far stronger then I think anyone could have imagined before."

"Thanks for your help Yoruichi, Rukia, it means a lot to Me." smiled Orihime.

After her training with them, Orihime received word that Karakura town was under attack by the Espada and decided it was time to return home. Yoruichi told Rukia to help Orihime back, while she went on ahead. Rukia hired two soul reapers to escort Orihime back to the world of the living. After opening the gate Rukia was the first to leave Soul Society, then Orihime started running through the gate with her escorts, but half-way through the gate they were ambushed. Ulquiorra cuts down one of her escorts only to have Orihime immediately prepare to heal him and advise the other one to run away; however he is cut down as well, forcing her to extend the healing shield to both of them. As Orihime exhibits some of her improved abilities, Ulquiorra is amazed, but demands that she come with him.

"Come with me, Onna." He said, and as she was about to give her angered response, he interceded, "Silence, 'Yes', will be the next words you speak. Saying anything else, will mean death. Not for you, but for your friends." Showing her images of her friends getting injured, he states that she will agree or he will kill them. "I think you understand, Onna. We are not negotiating, this is an order."

Orihime thinks to herself, 'What can I do? If I try to take him on with my new training, will I be enough to defeat him? What about my friends, if I can't beat him here and now, they will all die.' Gathering all her courage, she comes to only one conclusion. Ulquiorra seeing her compliance gives her a bracelet that will cover her in a Spiritual Membrane, preventing anyone but an Arrancar from sensing her Reiatsu while still in the World of the Living.

"I'll give you 12 hours. Don't forget, in that time, to say good-bye to the one you want to protect the most." He said to her as he starts to walk away. "However, if that person realizes what you are doing, then you will have disobeyed my orders." He disappears from her sight, but his disembodied voice still rung in the air. "We will meet again at Midnight. So finish up whatever business you have. Don't forget; meet me at the designated area." Orihime finds herself alone in the dangai.

Meanwhile in Karakura town Ichigo and the others managed to drive off the Espada partly because Ulquiorra said their mission was complete. Badly injured in the battle Ichigo collapses, and is taken home to recover. Outside his window a lone figure appears. Orihime glides her ghost-like form through the wall to Ichigo's room. The first time she has ever been confident enough to express her true feelings for him and he's unconscious. She starts to lean over to place a gentle kiss to his lips, but she stops herself. She says if she had 5 lives she would choose to love him in every one of them. She pulls away, "This is the last-time I will see you," she says as she leaves his room. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. Sayonara." She then went with Ulquiorra. 'Just wait for the right moment, this is for my friends, this is to keep them safe. I will not allow them to be hurt. I'll find a way to escape this torment,' she thought to herself as she is lead away to Hueco Mundo.

Upon waking up the next morning, Ichigo notices his hand is fully healed, and recognizes the reiatsu as Orihime's. Toushirou enters Ichigo's room and brings him to Orihime's home for a meeting with the other Shinigami. When he is told that she may have been murdered by Arrancar, Ichigo burst out in anger. "Don't give me this bullshit! Look at my hand, yesterday it was severely injured, when I woke up this morning, it was completely healed! And here at my wrist, there are still traces of her reiatsu! So don't tell me she's dead!" After hearing this information Yamamoto Sou-Taichou enters the meeting. Because she had time to heal Ichigo before departing, Sou-Taichou assumes that she is a traitor who left of her own volition, and refuses any attempts to rescue her. To keep the current advanced team from going to Hueco Mundo he has ordered all of them back to Soul Society. Enter Byakuya and Zaraki, to fulfil that order.

"I get it. Fine, just tell me how to get there. Inoue is our friend, and we will save her without the help of Soul Society." Ichigo said.

"NO!" came the response from the old man. "You are to remain in Karakura town until further notice Kurosaki Ichigo. I will not allow you to risk your own life for something so futile!" He shouted. Afterward the screen went black and all contact was lost.

Two days later Ichigo feeling depressed and angry decided to take action and try to rescue Orihime, after learning what happened Uryū & Chad agreed to help Ichigo, then with help from Kisuke, all 3 friends made their way into Hueco Munedo to rescue Orihime.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Escape …?

After her abduction Orihime was taken to Las Noches and told to display her power in front of everyone. After healing Grimmjow's left arm, he killed Luppi regaining his power as well as his status as Espada No: 6, Orihime was taken to a room by Ulquiorra. He told her to dress in their attire as she was one of them now.

"I am charged with your life and your health; don't be like the other trash. Follow my orders and you will have little to worry over." With that he left her.

In her mind she was planning to escape vowing she would not be held against her will. Dressed in the white dress and half-cut vested jacket provided for her, Orihime gave the impression of a timid, innocent, wounded deer. What lied beneath was a tough girl that wouldn't take any nonsense, 'It's only a matter of time, I just need to wait for the right moment and I can escape this place!' she thought.

After 3 hours of waiting, two female arrancars named Loly and Melony entered Orihime's room and threatened to beat her up, Orihime shouted defiantly, "You don't scare me, let's do this! " Loly lunged at Orihime ready to punch her, but Orihime dodged and kicked her in the face with her right leg then jumped up and gave her a whirlwind kick in the stomach causing Loly to lose her balance, then Melony charged at Orihime angrily ready to break the human girl's neck, but with a quick backflip Orihime dodged the attack then struck Melony in her left shoulder with a knife hand attack then Orihime gave Melony a flip kick right to the face sending her and Loly crashing to the floor. When the two arrancars got up they were furious, then Loly fired a cero at Orihime but surprisingly Orihime flash-stepped out of the way and put up her spiritual shield just as the cero collided with the wall causing it to explode, the shockwave from the explosion knocked both Melony and Loly unconscious but Orihime thanks to her shield was still standing. When she looked at the wall, she saw a large hole in it and thought, 'NOW!' This is my chance.'

After jumping through the hole in the wall, she found herself in the inner sanctum of Las Noches, then after flash-stepping to the main wall, jumping over the side and landing safely in a sand bank, Orihime escaped by running out into the desert.

At the Espada meeting, Aizen knew she had escaped. Ulquiorra volunteered to take back the girl, Aizen just expressed his amusement and said "Yes you will Ulquiorra; I won't have her ruining the fun I have planned for the Ryoka. Sooner or later they will have to come here. So everyone else, you are to return to your rooms and behave as if everything were normal, remember as long as you cooperate with me we're invincible."

After escaping Las Noches Orihime kept running not even caring were she went, after 30 minutes of running she saw what looked like a giant worm, then she noticed a group of people on it and looking closer she saw that Ichigo was at the front and yelled, "Kurosaki-kun!"

After landing in Hueco Munedo Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū found themselves heading for Las Noches, at first they had to fight off two Arrancar guards then they made their way to the desert and saw the building that looked to be Las Noches, as they made their way there the 3 friends met the little arrancar girl named Nell and her friends who offered to help them get to Las Noches after hearing their story. Soon enough they ran into more trouble with a sand hollow, just as they thought it was over out of nowhere came Rukia & Renji who destroyed the sand hollow. After explaining the situation the group set out to find Orihime. After 10 minutes of riding on Bawabawa Ichigo was thinking, "I hope Orihime isn't hurt." Then suddenly he heard a faint scream, "Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo turned to his left and to his shock spotted Orihime running towards them, so he shouted, "Stop now!" then jumped off Bawabawa and ran towards Orihime.

Suddenly a flash of bright green light came between Ichigo and Orihime. There stood Ulquiorra as he grabs a hold of Orihime by the neck. Ichigo reaches for Zangetsu, but he is not quick enough as Ulquiorra raises his hand up and with just the force of his Spiritual Pressure, knocks Ichigo back.

"I do not possess the time at the moment to deal with trash such as you." He said as Ichigo rolls backwards. To Orihime he explains "I told you before, it's best for you to follow my orders." Orihime begins to struggle to get loose from his vise-like hold on her. Ulquiorra squeezes his hand and says, "Now are we returning to the palace or do your friends die right here?"

Orihime's eyes looked towards her nakama. She knows she can't defeat this man alone and Ichigo is down for the count. She has no other option but to allow Ulquiorra to bring her back to her prison-room. As she sees her friends running toward her and her captor she blinks in compliance, hoping to give them more time. With that Ulquiorra uses his Sonído and both he and Orihime disappear from view.

As the four friends run to help Ichigo, he starts to stand. In his frustration he lets out a tortured, agonizing scream. "INOUEEEEEEEE!" His friends are there to catch him as he exhausted himself, and about to collapse again. "Inoue, Inoue. I will save you Inoue" were his last words before he passed out.

With Rukia standing next to Renji, watching her friends worried faces, she remains calm. She is concerned naturally for her best girl-friend, but she knows how hard Orihime has trained these last few weeks. She knows Orihime can take care of herself, until they can reach her.

Back in Las Noches, Orihime catches herself on the far wall, as she is forced inside her new prison-room. Ulquiorra stands at the door, with his emotionless eyes staring at her.

"I know you have more power in you then you recently displayed, Onna." He starts to enter the room walking a circle around to where the woman is standing against the wall. Orihime stands there with a defiant look in her eyes. 'I may not get out of here yet, but I will get out of here!' she thinks to herself, giving her more courage to stand up to the pale apathetic Arrancar.

"What an interesting human," he says to her. Moving in closer, his face only inches before hers. "You really believe you will be saved by your foolish friends?" he asked. "Why do you have such faith in them? Because of their entrance into Hueco Mundo, and their current intent on coming here to Las Noches, they have sealed their fate. They will all die." Ulquiorra admonishes, as he begins to walk away from the woman.

"They will not!" Orihime yells after him. "Mark my words Espada, even if they come for me, my face will be the last thing you see before you are lifeless." Ulquiorra simply walked out of the room leaving the woman with her outlandish thoughts. Something about her was not what it appeared to be. Before their time was done, he would make it a point to find out what it was.

Orihime stared out her window, watching the unchanging night sky. She had no idea how long she was in this place. It was completely monotonous here. Not even a breeze whisking by to let her know that there was a hint of life moving about. At the sound of the door opening she turned. In came a small Arrancar servant that had her food prepared. She uncovered the white dome over her plate to reveal what looked to be grey rice gloop. She brought her nose close to it, and sniffed. She had to pull her head away and slap her hand to her face, as she thought she would vomit. It smelled like that of dirty, sweaty gym socks that someone passed through their own digestive tract.

"Oh … My ... GAHH!" she choked out. "What is that?! There is NO WAY that is going anywhere near my mouth!" she exclaimed as her eyes watered at the thought.

The little Arrancar look at her in terror. He started to fidget, with his hands. "Mistress Inoue," he began, "If you don't eat there will be-" before he could finish his sentence, there was a presence at her doorway. It was an intense pressure that brought the small Arrancar to his knees, and his head started to expand and contract like it was filling with fluid.

"Onna, if you do not eat, you will become unhealthy. If you are unhealthy you will die. If you die, I will have failed my mission," in came the voice of Ulquiorra, as he entered the room. Stepping over the little Arrancar then kicking him out of the room.

"I can't eat that! I am not a hollow like you, I need human food." She finished. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she watched the servant choke and spit when he got to his feet and walked briskly away after closing the door.

Ulquiorra thought on this for a minute. He came to the conclusion that if he was to accomplish his mission he would have to give her what she couldn't refuse to eat. "What would you eat?" he finally asked. His soulless eyes bore into her.

Surprised by his question, she stuttered. Something she thought she would never do again. "B-B-B Bread." Then she thought on it and quickly said, "Chicken, honey, chocolate, apples, with some cayenne pepper." She stood there, chin-up, as Ulquiorra gave her his stone face.

"They will be ready within the hour, however I warn you now, if you refuse to eat this I will tie you down and force it down your throat," he spoke at last, and walked out.

Orihime was red faced, with anger at thought of him doing that. 'Just try it you pale faced freak!' she said in her head. An hour passed an in came her order. She didn't think he would be able to get that. However if she was going to keep her strength up to kick some ass, she would at least have to eat. After she was done, she set the tray away from herself and sat on the overly large couch set in the corner of her room. Right now she was puzzling over her current situation, and worried over her friends who had come for her. She was both concerned and happy at the thought that they really did think of her enough to do this. She worried over Ichigo after his previous encounter with her less than cheerful jailer. She was lost in her thoughts when the door opened, and in walked in the little Arrancar to take her tray away.

She looked up in surprise. "Oh!" she yelped. The little man looked up from his chore at her voice and gave her a sad smile. This interested her. Perhaps she could get some information out of him. "Um … hi. What's your name? You know mine; I think it's only fair I should know yours."

The short hollow turned to her looking rather shy. But he spoke up and said, "Verona, Miss Inoue, my name is Verona." He sounded slightly excited, as if it were a special treat to have someone ask him anything.

"Well, Verona pleased to meet you. Oh and you don't need to call me Miss Inoue. Orihime will be just fine," she said and watched as the little round man jumped up onto his toes and giggled. This seems interesting.

"So what exactly are you? You are not an Espada," she asked.

"I am a Fracción! We are also Arrancar but not like the others, we are the servants of some of the Espada. Defiantly the servants, we help, help, help," he replied rather excitedly.

"Hmm, so there are different types of Arrancar other than the Espada?" Orihime inquired.

"Oh yea, yea, yea … all kinds," he smiled at her.

"What can you guys do? Do you have kind of special gifts?" she continued her inquisition.

"Well I have a twin sister and we can-eeeeeeyyyahhh!" the little man squealed in pain as a mid-sized foot crushed his head to the floor. "Sorry Cuatro! So sorry! Please, no more hurting Verona. Please!" he cried.

Orihime looked up from the floor, her eyes following the white pants and vest to the eyes of Ulquiorra. For a short minute she thought she saw anger, but it was gone to quickly for her grasp. He knew exactly what she was doing, she knew he knew. What was he going to do now?

"Leave Fracción, before I have Szayelaporro rip you in two and eaten for dessert," Ulquiorra said. "Yes, yes, I am leaving," he backed out of the room as fast as he could.

"So you thought to get information from a servant, if you wanted to know something you only had to ask. Seeing as nothing you can do will change your current situation," Ulquiorra quibbled. He was finding her more interesting the longer he stayed with her. He was unsure how to take that. He decided to dismiss these irrational thoughts and walked closer to her.

Orihime fumed over his seemingly arrogant speech. What would she do now? There was no way she would ask this man anything remotely related to her advantage or disadvantage here. So as he drew closer to her she turned her head to stare out the window. He sat down beside her, and she felt a chill crawl up her spine. But she refused to acknowledge it. There he stayed for a while saying nothing, merely looked at the back of her head. As the flicker of the moon sprayed in threw the window, her hair lit up as if on fire. He found this fascinating, and he reached his hand up to pick up the fiery locks. Before he could reach them though, a bright orange triangle appeared blocking his path. 'So this is what it will take to get to reveal her secrets' he thought to himself. He filed that away for later use. He lifted himself from the couch and walked to the door.

"Tomorrow we will venture out of this room, as I understand you humans need stimulus, to maintain mental health," he called as he walked into the hall and secured the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This first paragraph is a really quick summery of where the gang is along the story line. As a tribute to the original author's concept there was a pinch of Ichihime in the beginning. But if you can't tell I'm making it swing toward Ulquihime *lemon here, you have been warned***

* * *

Chapter 3: Tales of Los Noches

Breaking into Las Noches, Ichigo and his friends split up. Each is confronted with various Arrancar. Uryū and Pesche fight and eventually defeat Cirucci with Seele Schneider. As they run off they encounter Renji and Dondochakka and their fight against Szayelaporro. Ichigo faces off against the Privaron Espada Dordoni. Trying to defeat him without his Bankai, Ichigo finds that he can't. Dordoni fires a Cero at Ichigo, but Nel, intervenes and absorbs the blast before firing it back at him. Dordoni attacks Nel, Ichigo uses his Bankai to save her. To finish this fight off quickly Ichigo uses his Hollow Mask, defeating Dordoni in an instant. After one final attack by Dordoni, Ichigo escapes with the child Arrancar by Dordoni's sacrifice. Chad reaches a room and is confronted by a Privaron Espada named Mosqueda. Chad is overwhelmed at first. He soon alters the armor for both his arms defeating Mosqueda. Unfortunately the victory is short lived as Chad is taken down by another Espada, Nnoitra. Rukia senses Chad's reiatsu depleting, she hurries to find him and encounters Espada Aaroniero who looks an awful lot like her mentor Kaien-dono. Realizing he is not her former vice-captain, she develops her third dance with Sode no Shirayuki and kills him, then promptly passes out. Upon sensing Rukia's defeat, Ichigo races to get to her; however he finds a new obstacle to face.

Earlier that day…

Ulquiorra walked the long hall grimly. Today he would bring out that secret power that resides inside the woman captive. He would do whatever it will take to rip this woman's confidence. For surely once she sees that there is no hope for her, she will quickly comply with his orders. Just before entering her wing, he runs into Nnoitra. Not wanting to spend any time in conversation with him, Ulquiorra walks passed him as if he didn't exist.

"Well, Ulquiorra… how goes the discipline with pet-sama?" Nnoitra asked with a lecherous grin.

"Debauched obscene filth," Ulquiorra replied as he continued on passed him.

Nnoitra used his Sonído to catch up to him saying, "Oh, come on now Ulquiorra, I'm only asking how well you are taking care of Aizen's new toy. I know he asked you of all the Espada to look after her because you lack any… virile ambitions."

"You believe me to be lacking in whatever that may be, it would not compare to your inability to grasp the slightest concept of a psychological deception," Ulquiorra countered. And with that he left the skeptical filth in the hall. Upon entering the door to the female's room, he caught his breath at the sight. She had changed her clothes, wearing slim fitting white pants. Her top was also a white halter with black straps and buckles across the chest, to keep it in place. Along her hands and arms she wore long black lace gloves with the fingers cut out. He had not known these were provided for her, as he watched from the door at her half turned body he noted that had she had a mask and hollow hole, she'd make a rather attractive Arrancar. Clearing his head as well as his throat, he gained her attention. "I have made ready our outing, follow me and keep up." He turned and walked out.

Orihime made a slight sneer of her lips and walked toward the Hollow. Without realizing it, she found herself to be using her fast-step to keep up with him. She tried to get him to slow down, but once she made it clear to him that she could keep up he had no intention of slowing his progress of her unveiling. They reached a clearing on the outskirts of the palace. This was the place. There was no escaping his attack, as Ulquiorra swung around quickly with his right arm stretched out and his hand in a knife like dive toward the woman's neck. Orihime dodged his first attack and countered it with a swift leg sweep, which he naturally hopped over. What he didn't expect was for her to swing around again and with her left leg bring it around and with a fast jolt upwards connect with his chin, sending the Arrancar flying into the air backwards. 'Interesting' was all he thought as he came flying back down toward her, as he could see she tried to make a break for it in the opposite direction.

'Holy Shit!' Orihime screamed in her mind. 'Is this really happening!' She didn't have time to contemplate, she found an opening and she bolted in the other direction with her fast-step. But he was right on her tail firing his cero at her. "Sōten Kisshun," she yelled followed immediately by "Koten Zanshun!" Before her appeared her spirit shield blocking the cero from the Espada, then Tsubaki flew through the air aimed at Ulquiorra. During her training she worked hard with Tsubaki and she no longer hesitated to use him as he was meant to be used. Tsubaki hit home and slashed the Arrancar's side. She didn't want to do this here without her friends, but Ulquiorra was giving her no options. Before he could counter for another attack she went for it. "Roku Kotan Hana's combine!" then after a flash of orange spirit energy, there stood Orihime holding a long katana shaped sword in her hand with a rose shaped guard and a handle with orange wrapping.

"I see," said the pale Arrancar. "I'm curious to see if you actually know how to use that, Onna."

"Only one way to find out, Emo-boy," she heckled back at him. She felt euphoric for the first time in her life. One corner of her lips inched up, as she prepared for him to unsheathe his Zanpakutō. And the clash of swords began.

Having never heard this term "Emo-boy" before he could only assume it was meant to be an insult. Ulquiorra raised his Zanpakutō and parried and thrust it forward, invading the female's space. She would deflect and block a few of his attacks. All he was really watching was the face before him, and the odd look she made. Judging from what he knew of humans and their pathetic emotions, he could deduce the sensation she was feeling was contentment. What a peculiar woman. He was actually surprised by her unconventional pleasure. He found himself wanting to see more. So he decided to push her further, curious to see how far she would go. He began to add cero attacks to his regimen of slashes and parries. She would counter with her unique power, shielding herself as well as deflecting his ceros back at him. Even though he was fascinated with these turn of events, he knew it was time to end this farce of a battle. He believed he had collected all the data he needed from her. He paused in mid-air and watched as she halted her assault as well. "That's enough Onna. I believe we accomplished stimulating mental moral, it's time to return you to your quarters," he said not even the slightest bit out of breath. He watched the rise and falls of her panting torso, and knew, at this moment in time, there was no way she would challenge him. Or so he thought. She did make another attempt to assail him. However he quickly used Sonído to get behind her, with his Zanpakutō raised to her throat and his hand with cero ready, at her side.

"You can't kill me, Aizen would be mad," she jeered. How she let him overcome her she was still trying to understand.

"If you cause too much trouble, I have permission to incapacitate you as needed," was his reply. He eased his cero back, "Put away you weapon, Onna," he stated in her ear. He felt her tremble in front of him. She looked to be visibly shaken, but she released her sword. He heard her speak, "Disperse!" and the orange glow returned from whence it came. He slowly withdrew his Zanpakutō, returning it to its sheath. He kept his hand at her side, but he placed the flat of his palm against her waist. She was still trembling; this caught his interest even more.

"Are you afraid of me, Onna," he asked again articulating in her ear. She turned to face him, and his hand slid across her flat stomach. Orihime didn't know what she was doing, or why she felt this need to do it, but as she faced him, her eyes lowered into slits and a flush came to her cheeks when she raised her crown. His breath caught once again.

"I'm not afraid," she asserted. Then she did the unthinkable, she raised her lips to his and caressed them gently. Ulquiorra remained there unmoving, as this was an unexpected turn of events. He was not unfamiliar with this form of stimulation, but why would his captive preform this act. When she pressed her chest into his, he was lost. This was a foreign sensation he felt in his gut. He watched as her eyes closed completely, and the tip of her tongue moistened his lower lip. He was being eviscerated by this woman, with a simple touch of lips against lips. He reacted without thought; he pushed her away from him, grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her back towards her room.

'Wow, stupid, stupid, stupid, Orihime! What is wrong with you?!' she thought to herself. 'It was just the thrill of the battle that had to be it.' She tried to convince herself. She would never actually react to this emotionless man in such a way otherwise. Would she? She replayed the events leading up to her action. When she remembered her kissing him a renewed thrilling shock sped through her, from the middle of her belly and spreading out in a radius about her entire body. Lost in her deliberations she didn't know she was back in her room. She didn't see the door shut securely. She didn't notice the object of her inspiration had yet to leave her where she stands. She didn't feel her body being pulled further into the room, to where her bed rested. Then she felt his touch.

Ulquiorra pulled the woman towards himself. Curious about the odd sensations she emitted from him, as well as her reactions. He reasoned with himself that this was merely further research he needed to conduct. He brought his hand up and palmed the side of her face. She looked up at him, but gone was the shimmer of amusement, replaced with something else. Something he recognized as much darker. "Onna, what are you doing?" he choked out. Her response was to repeat her actions from before, with more fervor. She hurtled her lips to his again. This time being more eager, she nipped his bottom lip with her teeth. He gasped and opened his lips to her invading tongue. "Ohm," was the sound that came from him. He felt like he was losing a battle, it was a feeling he was not accustomed to. Her eyes were shut and her cheeks were reddened once again. He found this look to her intriguing, and his instincts seemed to take over as he too found his eyes closing in elation. He pressed her more firmly to him, feeling her trembling body now knowing what was making her shake. It wasn't the fight, it was him. No this woman wasn't frightened by him. She was excited by him. He noticed that he himself was starting to shiver.

He brought his hands forward to unclasp the buckles of her top, needing to feel more of her skin against him. She responded in kind, lifting her hands to the zipper of his vest and pulling it down. One by one they each removed an article of the others clothing until they both were exposed to scrutiny. Only at this time did they break away from their kiss for a moment, simply to move their lips to the rest of the uncovered skin. Ulquiorra moved to her neck, nipping with his teeth and brushing her sensitive skin with his tongue. Orihime's arms wound around the Arrancar's waist, caressing his back lightly with her fingertips. As he dipped his head lower he brought his hand up to caress one of her fleshy orbs. To the other he licked and grazed with his teeth. The female's hands stroked lower on his back until they reached his buttocks where she gave a slight squeeze. Moving his hands from their current position, he followed her sides and mimicked her same action. Bringing his hands to the underside of her thighs he lifted her up and pressed her core to his. She moaned out loud at this. He strode the last few feet to the edge of the bed, and placed her down upon it. He brought his lips back to hers, and kissed her deeply. She brought her hands around to his chest near his hollow hole and glided them down, feeling all his lean, taunt stomach muscles. Gathering her courage once again, Orihime passed one small hand farther down to embrace his most intimate segment. A growl formed in Ulquiorra's throat, and escaped. He placed one hand above her holding himself steady and stroked the other down her stomach to her center. He rubbed his finger inside finding her slick and ready.

"Onna, I can't stop this if we go further, push me away right now or I will claim you," he growled at her again, removing his hand and placing it at her side. She placed him at her entrance, a glimmer of vivaciousness and the mask of desire covered her features. She looked at him with challenge in her eyes. When he pressed into her she moaned "Don't stop," bringing her hands once again to his back. He heard nothing more until he pushed past her barrier into her hot valley. The cry coming from her gave him pause. He couldn't move though he wanted to. He placed his hands on either side of her head, and brought his lips down onto hers, where he simulated with his mouth and tongue what he planned to do to her lower body. She began to calm with his kiss, gliding her finger along his spine. When she reared her hips forward into his, he knew she was ready for him again. He slipped a hand from her face and traveled lightly down her side, grazing over the tip of the mound on her chest. He moved to place it in his mouth once again, as his hand continued its slide down further along her side, passing her waist to rest along her thigh. He raised it slightly then he slid his pelvis forward and back in slow even movements.

With the rocking actions against her hips, Orihime felt new sensations sparking through core. She was beneath this man, groaning and crying in ecstasy, the feeling was remarkable. Never had she felt so alive, then as she did at this moment. She had the urge within her to shift and shuffle her own body. She arched her back and felt new vibrations shoot amongst her nerves. Something was building inside her, trying to escape. She could feel it creep from her abdomen, rising along her chest, ending at her throat. Unsure as to what this was she feared letting it leave her, but the pressure was too much to hold back, she couldn't endure it any longer. Her hands gripped his shoulders, her nails digging small crescents into his muscle above his blades. Her back bowed even further, pushing her up against his mouth more firmly. Her hips pitched against his, pushing the phenomenon inside her body out. The man quickened his pace to help gratify this fascinating female. She roared her decadence into the air around her. Ulquiorra's pace slowed for a time, as the woman calmed her indulgence. His eyes were on her, basking in her carnality.

When her eyes opened again, his hips began a new assault on her. She grabbed him with her left hand tangled in his silky black hair, and brought his lips back to hers again. He rested his chest against hers, dragging both his hands down to her hips. Caressing and massaging them as he gripped her sides. Her sigh and short breaths were going to be his undoing. When she spoke, it was over for him, "I'll be claiming you, Ulquiorra," his name on her lips pushed him over the edge. He hitched his hips forward in a final thrust. She observed the evidence of his satisfaction coming from the long, loud roar escaping his throat.

Neither of them moved from their positions for a long interval of time. They simply breathed in the aura of their coupling. He moved first to detach himself from the glistening body beneath him. He retrieved his uniform from the pile on the floor, and dressed himself swiftly. He walked back over to her, dragging the blanket from the foot of the bed up over her body. She had her head angled to the side yet looking up at him with poise. She reached her hand up curiously to trace the outline of his hollow helmet, resting it at his cheek. He felt a stirring in his gut once again, and knew he needed to leave or he would climb back into her embrace. The knock at her door brought them both out of their trance. He walked over to it, and opened the door to reveal Verona, bringing in her afternoon meal. His back to her and his head turned to the side, his eyes angled back at her for one last glance, and then he was out the door.

Verona noticed her state of undress, simply left her tray in the middle of the room and walked back out the door. He was being called by his master Szayelaporro now to complete a task anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the last chapters' citrus. I have already decided there is going to be another one closer towards the final chapter, so bear with me.  
*This is a story of leaving behind the sheltered child everyone mistakes her for, so things get subtlety more graphic beyond this point.*  
**Fair Warning Given****

* * *

Chapter 4: Reflections and Consequences

She lay there upon her bed, reiterating the intimacy between her and Ulquiorra. She became reddened again. 'Yep, that just happened!' she thought. Out loud but to herself she said, "With Ulquiorra!" For a moment she felt ashamed at her actions. How could she betray her heart like that? As she thought on it though, she concluded that she really hadn't betrayed anyone. All the years she spent pining for the boy, who would never see her as anything other than a friend. Ichigo's only concern for her was that of loyalty to his circle of friends. For a time she did think that if she were just stronger, he wouldn't worry, letting her assist him at his side and it would be enough. Even before her training, she might have been reluctant to cause harm, but she was not weak. If the people around her didn't notice this, then that was their own fault not hers. She was stronger than she used to be. Ichigo would never push her to the edge the way her bleached skinned … lover? …the way **_he_** had done.

She got up from the bed, and recovered her clothes which had accumulated on the ground. Thinking it was more manageable then the other clothes provided she decided that this outfit was suitable for the outing with Ulquiorra this morning. She'd change into her regular Arrancar Uniform. She couldn't wear that again without it being a constant reminder of the recent events. Orihime walked to her private bathroom and readied a bath for herself. As she looked in the mirror, she noticed something just above her collarbone. She leaned in to get a better view. When she saw what it was, she screeched placing her hands over her mouth and jumping slightly back. There on her otherwise flawless skin was a love bite, as evidence of her indiscretion. Orihime put her red face into her hands and shook. She no longer felt disturbed, but still she was trembling from the memory of how it got there. Lifting her face she composed herself and stepped into the bath.

Ulquiorra entered Aizen's hall. There was a commotion; he could hear the other Arrancars murmuring about the intruders. Apparently Kurosaki Ichigo and his group did indeed penetrate Los Noches and were headed here now.

"Aaroniero," one Arrancar whispered. "Aaroniero, they killed Aaroniero," whispered another. In the far corner of the hall lay Coyote Starrk, with his child-like companion jumping on his stomach. "Wake up Starrk," she cheered. The hollow gasping for breath, gives an incomprehensible reply. "Starrk, Aaroniero is dead," she answered him soberly. Looking up at his Lilynette, he asked "What do you want me to do?" They stared at each other for a long while.

Without needing to be told, Ulquiorra knew what he needed to do. It was time to personally inform these feeble humans how out of their league they really were. He didn't concern himself with the news travelling though the palace about the recent defeat of the guards they had placed. He headed in the direction with the spiritual pressure of the inadequate mortal.

Ichigo was running through the current hall he found himself in with Nel. Rukia's reiatsu was diminishing. It was nearly non-existent; he had to find her quickly. Knowing he needed to hurry he pushed on, His gaze landed at the top of the stairs, there he could see and feel his next obstacle.

"You're … Ulquiorra!" he remarked.

"You know my name, I don't recall giving it to you," Ulquiorra replied. "At any rate Kuchiki Rukia is dead."

Orihime splashed out of the tub as she felt pain in her chest. She knew what caused it; she just couldn't believe it to be true. 'NO! NO! Chad, Rukia!' she couldn't feel them anymore. The pain was so bad she fell to the tiled floor. She made some attempts to reach up and grab the fluffy towel above her. Finally reaching it and gasping for air, she made quick work of drying herself and redressing in the Arrancar uniform she had already laid out. 'That's it!' she thought. "No matter what, I'm getting out of here, NOW!" she said voiced aloud.

Ichigo turned from Ulquiorra intent on saving Rukia. Ulquiorra informs him again that she is dead.

"I don't believe that," Ichigo said to him.

"You're being obstinate, are you sure you don't want to kill me before you go?" Ulquiorra mocked. When Ichigo informs him, that he has no reason to, Ulquiorra is disrupted by it. Ichigo explains that while he may be his enemy, Ulquiorra hasn't actually harmed any of his friends yet. 'The knock out must have caused a slight memory loss seeing as he doesn't recall seeing me outside Los Noches with the woman,' he thought to himself. After a short pause he says, "I see… what if I told you I was the one who forced Inoue Orihime here?" In a burst of anger with Zangetsu at the ready, Ichigo made a charge for Ulquiorra, connecting with his wrist. "So is that reason enough for you to fight me now?"

Ichigo no longer had any rational thought. The thought of Orihime, scared and alone with this monster, made him fly over the edge. He could take him out and this nightmare would be over for now. "Nel, get out of here," he called to the not forgotten Arrancar child. To Ulquiorra he said, "I don't have time for you, I'm coming at you with everything I've got …," raising his Zanpakutō at arm's length in front of him he spoke, "Ban-kai!" Dust and smoke surround him, when he emerges from it; he has donned his Hollow Mask. Ichigo then yells, "Getsuga Tenshō!"

Their fight ensues with Ichigo laying out Ulquiorra. As Ichigo gets ready to leave he picks Nel up, but from the debris emerges Ulquiorra. "Was that all you've got? Really? Hmm … How disappointing." He dusted his shoulder off and then Ulquiorra points his cero and fires on Ichigo. Breaking free from the blast, Ichigo tries to run for it to get Nel away, only to have Ulquiorra running beside him and kicking him backwards into a new tower across the desert. "You have impressive reflexes, but you can't escape any longer, give up." Ichigo was not one to give up; he raises his Zanpakutō yet again and declares that as long as he defeats him, the top ranking Espada, this will all be over. "I see," he replies as he grabs Ichigo's sword ripping open his vest to reveal his actual ranking of Espada Number 4. Ichigo panting loudly suddenly gasps, as realization dawns on him. If he defeats Ulquiorra, he'd still have three more Espada to contend with.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you can't defeat me. No matter how many times you try and stand back up," was Ulquiorra's declaration. As he tells this to Ichigo, he lifts his arm and penetrates Ichigo's chest. Slumping forward Ichigo's body comes to rest flat on his stomach amidst the rubble. The light leaves his eyes, as his reiatsu depletes into the atmosphere.

Orihime left the bathroom and entered her chamber. She stopped abruptly, as she feels the reiatsu of one Kurosaki Ichigo pass through her and disappear. She looks about the near empty room when she hears a sound. "Ulqui-" she halts her words. 'Something else is wrong.' Then all of a sudden a crash from her door alerted her to the presence there. Out of nowhere she was ambushed by an Arrancar. Loly! Orihime recognized her from earlier as one of the two who tried to beat her up.

Orihime smirked and said, "Well, well, well, looks like we meet again."

Loly was furious and shouted, "You will pay for all the humiliation you caused me, you little Bitch!"

After hearing this Orihime's eyebrow twitched then she said, "Do you really think you can scare me with your words? If so, then you underestimate what I am capable of!"

Afterward Loly snapped and yelled, "Prepare to die little girl!"

Orihime held out her hand and shouted, "Ruko Kotan Hana's Combine!" then in an instant her sword appeared and she was ready for battle, Loly lunged at Orihime with psychotic rage in an attempt to strike her down. But Orihime staying focused flash-stepped out of the way then yelled, "Koten Zanshun!" Then with a swing of her sword she released her signature spiritual attack and sent it right at Loly. The Arrancar dodged and jumped aside pulling out her own weapon. However before she was able to strike back Orihime appeared behind her and swung her sword down striking, Loly in her left shoulder. By the time Loly regained her bearings she had a massive wound on her shoulder dripping blood. Orihime waited to see what Loly would do next.

After examining her wounded shoulder Loly yelled, "Don't think that because you scored a hit that you've won. I'll show you who has the better weapon!"

Orihime looking stoic and focused replied, "Give it all you got Arrancar!"

Loly charged at Orihime and swung her dagger upwards only to be blocked by Orihime's sword. After a few minutes of sword clanging Orihime landed behind Loly and slashed her in the right leg causing the Arrancar to stagger to the ground. Despite a few cuts and scrapes Orihime gained, she held up her sword and called, "Sōten Kisshun." Her healing orb appeared and in a matter of seconds her wounds were gone. The next few seconds were a blur of events, as crashing into her room, appeared the Sexta Espada.

After getting back up Loly was furious and said, "I will not lose to a human girl!" She held up her dagger and began to shout, "Poison Escol-," but her words were cut off there. Grimmjow gave her one right hook to the face with a cero combo and Loly no longer had a head.

Both parties watched as the remains of the female Arrancar dropped to the floor. The head a gory, bloody mass of matter sprayed along the walls. Even after viewing this, Orihime remained calm, thinking back to her time training. _The truth is Inoue; it's not your potential that's an issue. It's your overly-emotional response to combat that's the problem. _The former Captain informed her. _In battle people are going to get hurt. Sometimes it's the enemy. Sometimes it's your friends. And sometimes it's you. You don't have time to worry over everyone. You must prioritize your objectives, and focus your energy to the survival of yourself, and your team._ Keeping Yoruichi's words in her mind, she addressed the current situation.

"What do you want now?" Orihime inquired never putting away her sword.

"Ha ha ha! Looks like you've been keeping secrets girl." Grimmjow hollered. She had no idea he wasn't talking about the newly displayed abilities he currently observed. "But I'm not here for that, because as interesting as they might be, right now, I need your help with something."

Orihime was worried but maintained her focus, gripping her sword she asked, "What would that be?"

"You wanna get outta this dump don'cha?" he replied. "Don'cha, wanna help your little friends too?"

Orihime kept her guard up, but was wondering where he was going with this. "You know that, of course." She answered back.

"Well I know where you can find your boyfriend. I'll take you there." He said casually.

"Why would you do something like that?" she asked.

"Do ya wanna go, or not?" Grimmjow retorted angrily.

Orihime took a second to make her reply, "I'll go." Though she had little trust for anyone in this place, Grimmjow never really did bother her.

Grimmjow just sneered at the girl, "I have no intention of damaging, or spoiling you for that matter. So you can put that away. Let's move."

Orihime said, "Disperse!" and once again away went her sword in a flash of orange radiance. Then the two personalities raced out of the room, out the building and headed toward the desert below.

They arrived at the decimated tower and walked in. Grimmjow kicked over the body before him. Looking down at it, he noticed the hole in his upper chest. "Che-," he cursed. "I knew it." Moving to sit upon the ruble nearby he remarked to the girl, "Heal him."

Orihime found Ichigo's unmoving body. She gasped at the sight. "Sōten Kisshun!" Immediately she went to work on him. Paying little attention to the crying child in the room, she understood that Ichigo was trying to save and help her causing this to happen to him. She now ignored the loud, obnoxious, Arrancar as he chastised the small girl telling her to shut up and just watch. Orihime couldn't understand the difficulty it was taking to heal him.

"There is an incredible reiatsu engulfing his injury. I … I can't reject it," she murmured softly. "Who did this?" she asked not really talking to anyone so she wasn't expecting the answer.

"Ulquiorra," the response came from the Sexta Espada.

Her breath tethered to her chest, having trouble escaping. Her eyes wide like saucers. She almost stopped healing Ichigo, at the sound of his name. Grimmjow seemed to want to say more, so she remained quiet and renewed her efforts.

"It's a quirk of his, I dunno if he even notices it himself. He has this habit of stabbing enemies that catch his eye, in the same spot where his own hole is," Grimmjow continued. He stood up and walked closer to Ichigo's body, "I'll teach him what happens … when you try to steal someone else's prey," he finished furiously.

Ulquiorra arrived back at Orihime's room only to find she was missing and the room torn apart. His eyes opened wide at the sight. If he were a dramatic being, he might have reacted with more flair. As it was he didn't exactly know what the sensations were that coursed through him at the moment. His first reaction upon viewing the mess was to immediately search the area for the woman. She was obviously not here. He then sensed the reiatsu of the room, quickly finding hers, he search the other two. 'Loly, I see,' he thought. She was taken out … did his Onna do that? When he felt the other reiatsu, his eyes widened once again. Anyone that saw him would surely think that his look was that of worry, especially when he raced from the room, following the trail of the other occupant in there at the time.

Ichigo's fingers started to twitch. His vision was clearing and he saw something beautiful. Orihime was standing over him. He started to speak, but was interrupted by Grimmjow.

Grimmjow crossly yelled at Orihime to hurry up and make him 100% so they can settle their score, "Quit your bitching and hurry up, Ulquiorra's gonna come back here when he figures out what's going on. So before he does-" Grimmjow's tirade was cut short by the arrival of a new observer.

There in the opening stood Ulquiorra. The two Espada exchanged words with each other, "Why are you intentionally healing an enemy I have already defeated," he asked the lower ranking Arrancar. Silence passed for a moment, "No answer?" he asked this time. Ulquiorra brought his eyes to the healer just behind Grimmjow. He remained quiet for a time and bore his eyes into her. 'Of course she would come here, she would heal this man without a moments pondering," he thought to himself. As far as he was concerned, forgotten were those few moments they shared earlier.

Orihime felt Ulquiorra's stare like a weight bearing down on her. For a short time, she lowered her eyes to the ground and bent her head. She didn't know what he was thinking at that moment but for her to look at him, brought a flood of memories and emotions she didn't want to deal with right now.

"Have it your way… regardless, Aizen-sama entrusted that woman into my care. Hand her over," were the remarks from the Cuatro Espada.

"Blow me," Grimmjow countered. "What's going on?" he bit back. "You're pretty damn talkative today, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow attacks first, with the forward thrust of his palm aimed at Ulquiorra's face. Easily blocking his attack with the back of his hand, the two Espada stare each other down.

Grimmjow spoke again, "Don't think I don't know, Ulquiorra," he began suggestively. A small hitch of someone's breath in the background could be heard. He ignored it and continued, "You're afraid to fight me! You're afraid I'll crush you!" he concluded. Then he fired his cero point blank at Ulquiorra's head.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise, as he soared back away from the deception and deflected it. Before the Sexta could finish his newest retort, Ulquiorra uses his Sonído to appear above his head and countered with his own cero. Grimmjow looked up shocked. But he was able to block the green blast in time. The shockwave blew the entire top of the tower away.

With Ulquiorra suspended in the air, he doesn't expect the arm from behind him. Through the smoke, Grimmjow grabs him with his left arm. With his right he inserts a small black cube into Ulquiorra's Hollow Hole. Suddenly a seal like box engulfs the Cuatro Espada. As he is being entangled, he looks at the woman below. Behind her orange shield he could see she has one hand over her mouth, her eyes large and confused. Something more is written in them but he no longer has the time to analyze it. His last comment before he disappears is, "Shit."

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say a quick thank you for the reviews and PM's. I accept all critiques as long as they are not spammed and are of a constructive nature. While most of the story is pretty well played out in my mind, I will gladly take suggestions into consideration. I'm trying to keep the chapters from going over my personal 3000wd limit; this is what drives me to push the story along.**

**P.S. - Destroyer9- I know you like IchiHime, I like to play with that pair also. It just happened that as I wrote it out this ended up transpiring. But I think despite that, you're going to like how Orihime ends up. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm trying to get through Ichigo's fight scenes quickly. But this one just has a lot of information I needed to get out. Since this story focuses on Orihime, it's her scenes that I want to flesh out.**

**Just to give you an idea of my feelings about Orihime's attitude for this story, her theme song is, Headstrong (Explicit Version) by Trapt.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Pride and Candor

The entire sequence of events seemed surreal to Orihime. The thing that angered her the most was her sudden feelings of guilt. For a short time she felt as if she had betrayed Ulquiorra, in leaving her room and subsequent healing of Ichigo. 'WHAT?!' she scolded herself. While she was unsure of her feelings toward the Espada at the moment, there is no way she should feel guilt for assisting her team member. Whatever their relationship is, never once did she believe herself to be on any one side, save for Ichigo's.

Curiosity getting the better of her she asks, "What did you do?"

Landing to the ground in front of her Grimmjow explains the, Caja Negación. It was a powerful tool, which could seal regular Hollows away in a different dimension.

"We use it to punish our subordinates, but for an Espada his reiatsu is too high, it will only hold him for a couple of hours," he answered. Gradually making his way to stand before Orihime he then demands, "Got it?! Now hurry up and heal him!"

When she hears Grimmjow order her to finish healing Ichigo, she grows angry again. "No," she responds, balling her hands into fists at her sides, "If I heal him you will fight him again."

Grimmjow makes a move to grab her, "Santen Kesshun!" she yells and her barrier is quickly brought up preventing him from gaining access to her. She begins to walk forward with her shield still raised, pushing the Sexta Espada backward.

"What the fu-," the surprised Grimmjow laments. Before she could do more, she hears Ichigo speak to her.

"Inoue, heal me," he states. "And… heal him as well."

"Bad idea," Grimmjow remarks, "I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity," Ichigo goes on. "You want us to fight on equal footing, right? Or, do you want to use that burn as an excuse when you lose?"

Angered, Grimmjow raises his sword and lashes out at Ichigo. He is blocked by Ichigo's own Zanpakutō. "Good stuff! Let's have us a fair fight!"

"You're on!" Ichigo counters, as they break away from each other.

"But Kurosaki-kun," she begins but stops herself, when she sees the look on his face. Now she is reminded of Rukia's words, when they trained with Yoruichi. _Orihime, there is just one other thing I want you know. _She told her, as they sat during a break from training._ It's something my captain taught me. There are two types of battles and as long as we place ourselves in battle, we must always be aware of the difference between the two. There are battles to protect life, and then there are battles to protect pride._ This is a battle for pride, Orihime concludes to herself. Snapping out of her memory she gathers her mettle to encourage her friend, and does as he asks.

"Inoue, don't worry. I'll definitely win," Ichigo reassures her.

The two fighters fly off into the distance and Ichigo releases his Bankai, to stand before Grimmjow. There they stayed for long moments staring each other down.

Finally Grimmjow speaks, "Let's rock!" They approach each other swords raging.

Orihime watches the clash of fighters, while Nel trembles in fear. She argues with Orihime over her letting Ichigo fight alone. She assures the little Arrancar, that Ichigo would never say anything he didn't mean.

"He told us, he would win," she affirms. "For Kurosaki-kun, he doesn't just say he will win to make others feel better. When he says it, it's like a promise he makes to himself. So if Ichigo says he will win, then he will. We just need to encourage him," she informs the child.

The battle between the two incredible creatures seethes on. Grimmjow does a back flip and shoots a cero at Ichigo. He stops it, exploding the nearby tower.

"Come on Kurosaki, you feel it right? You want to crush me don't you?!" The Sexta badgers.

"I don't want to crush you," was Ichigo's cool reply.

"Don't bullshit me! Say it! You wanna murder me, for ravaging your friends and city. You wanna tear me apart," fumed the blue haired soul. "Let's go, I'm gonna choke the life outta you, and prove who's stronger!" Grimmjow swings around with his sword in hand. Ichigo makes no move to attack him.

"You don't look like you want to fight me at all," exclaims Grimmjow. "You're so pathetic." He rushes toward Ichigo, fist outstretched. Ichigo dodges out of the way and flips over, just in time to block Grimmjow's Zanpakutō. He asks Ichigo why he's here. When Ichigo tells him it was to save Orihime, the Sexta Espada laughs and tells Ichigo if he wanted to do that he could have grabbed her and left when she healed him. "Were you relieved to see her unhurt … or at least looked like it? Heh, you're so naïve."

At this Ichigo is riled, "What did you guys do to her!"

"Maybe she got hurt … on the … 'inside'," he insinuates. Ichigo explodes. "That's more like it Kurosaki!" he laughs, "You came here to fight me."

They come together with a flail of sword swings, ceros and counters. "You're not at the level I want you at yet," Grimmjow complains. "Eat this!"

Ichigo raises his sword for another swing powered with Getsuga Tenshō as Grimmjow charges another cero. This one is different than the others he's used. He sliced his fingers along his sword drawing his own blood. He calls out, "Gran Rey Cero!" He fires it at Ichigo.

Ichigo notices if he dodges it, it will head straight toward Orihime and Nel. "Grimmjow wait!" They collide.

After the blast and the smoke clears, Orihime could see Ichigo's back to her. He stopped it from hitting them. He turns slowly to face her. What she saw, she never expected. There in front of her eyes was Ichigo, with a Hollow Mask.

Knowing she has never seen him before while he wore this, his eyes turn up to hers. They are pleading with her to accept him. Though taken aback by this development, Orihime understands and slightly nods with determination. With relief Ichigo assembles his resolve.

"It's about damn time," Grimmjow remarks. Laughing enthusiastically, Grimmjow folds his Zanpakutō towards his body. Placing one hand atop it and creasing his fingers, he calls, "Suri Pantera!" A wind kicks up, encircling the Espada, when he emerges from it, his body is transformed. He resembles a panther, with elongated ears, teeth and hair, black paws, and a skeletal white body with tail. He screams.

Their fight continues now, with renewed vigor. Grimmjow brings a new set of barrages upon Ichigo. He jumps up high and with both feet kicks him square in his chest, sending Ichigo flying backwards. As they rage on between punches, kicks, blocks and counters, Ichigo sets off another wave of Getsuga Tenshō. In the distance, Espada Tia Halibel and her three Fracciónes are watching the fight. Her Fracciónes are frightened. Halibel tells them that it is natural that they are afraid. To herself she ponders the spiritual pressure and concludes that it is more like a fight between two Espada. Ichigo is slowly worn down by Grimmjow despite the fact that he is able to use his hollow mask longer than before. Trying to take advantage of Ichigo's pace, he reaches for his mask, only to have Ichigo slash him across the chest. The contest takes flight again and Ichigo is punched down towards to the sand below. Grimmjow searches for him, but Ichigo flashes behind him and cuts him again, this time along his arm and side.

From his elbow Grimmjow shoots off small dagger-like blades, which Ichigo dodges at first. When he sees them headed for Orihime, he flashes in front of them and takes the hit. He flies back down and attacks Grimmjow again, but Grimmjow swings his leg in a roundhouse kick. Ichigo is slammed into a pillar and the rubble crashes down around him. Arising from it he puffs heavily.

"Looks like you're really done now, Kurosaki," the blue eyed panther admonishes.

Above the fighting Orihime watches with concern, finally she reprimands Ichigo. "Don't die!" and for the first time in her life she says his first name, "Ichigo! I order you **NOT** to die!"

Ichigo glances up when he hears her. His eyes widen at catching his name come from her. Behind him, the Espada charges a paw thrust forward to plunge into Ichigo's back. Catching it in his hand, he turns to face Grimmjow once more.

"Sorry Grimmjow, I can't afford to take any more injuries," with that Ichigo promptly strikes him down. "I have orders," was his final reply as he shrugged his shoulders upward.

Ichigo glances up at Orihime, and prepares to leave. He looks at her and lifts one side of his lip up in a half sided grin. From behind a voice yells, "Desgarrón!" Grimmjow had yet to give up the fight. He strikes at Ichigo once more with his Resurrección. Hitting Ichigo's sword it pushed him backwards. Ichigo is able to stop it, and push across the sandy dunes to impale Grimmjow. The body begins to fall, but Ichigo grabs Grimmjow by the wrist, and gracefully lowers him to the sand.

He turns his back on the panther, and coasts up to Orihime. He looks at her for a time, and then asks, "Are you hurt, Inoue?" She gives him a small smile and a wispy laugh. "I'm glad you're not hurt," he says walking closer to her. He placed a hand to her cheek, and stroked it gently. Before Orihime could remark on it Ichigo grabs her by the waist, pulls her in close … and lifts her over his shoulder intent on carrying her like a sack of rice.

"Hey wait a minute, Kurosaki!" she yelps.

"What? It's no problem to carry you. You're not as heavy as I thought you'd be," he says nonchalantly as he begins to walk off with her.

"Say WHAT!?" she exclaims. Banging her hands against his back, and kicking her feet into his gut he lets her go. "I'll have you know that I can take care of myself!" she wrinkles her brow giving him a stern look.

"Woah, careful there Inoue," he grunts as he holds his stomach. They grab Nel and Jump down from the pillar. "I've got to get out of here and go save Chad and Rukia." Nel hollers up at Ichigo, complaining that he can't leave them here. "No way! You're coming with me. It'd be too dang-." Before he could finish a bloody, exhausted Grimmjow confronts them. His Resurrección is sealed again. He screams he will not lose. Ichigo drops Tensa Zangetsu in the sand and grabs his wrist. "Enough Grimmjow, you lost." Grimmjow pulls his hand away and charges again for Ichigo. Grimmjow never reached him. He was slashed in the side by Nnoitra, making his presence know.

"Geez, what a loser!" remarks Nnoitra. "Just die already, he's mine."

Ichigo, Orihime and Nel watch in shocked awe, as the new opponent made his way towards them. "Who are you?" Ichigo demands.

"Nnoitra … you son of a bitch," Grimmjow's answered, as he choked and gasped on the blood soaked sand.

"What? … You're still **_alive_**?!" commented Nnoitra. He raises his weapon above his head and brings it crashing down to put an end to the Sexta Espada. The blow was blocked by Ichigo's Zanpakutō. "What the hell are you doing?" Nnoitra screeched. Ichigo asks why he is attacking someone who can't even fight back. Nnoitra twists his body back at Grimmjow. "What the hell is this shit, Grimmjow? First you let him beat you, then you let him save you?!" Not waiting for a response, he asked for his name. With his sword raised Ichigo gives it. "Kurosaki, huh? I'll remember it for the rest of **_your_** life!" Nnoitra flares his reiatsu, overwhelming the group. Then he swings at Ichigo yelling for Tesra to grab and hold onto Orihime. Ichigo demands they let her go. "Oh so your one of those … you think as long as your woman is safe you can win, well I've got news for ya," he sticks his long pointed tongue out to reveal his rank. Espada Number 5! "You got your ass pounded on by that piece of shit, HA! Well guess what … I'm stronger!" Looking out through beady eyes he points at Ichigo, "You're dead." Nnoitra concludes his lecture, and engages Ichigo.

Ichigo strikes back but he's not recovered from his previous fight, and has trouble keeping up with the lanky hollow. Nnoitra wails on him, while Ichigo does his best to block and counter. Nnoitra wastes no time and strikes Ichigo down. He lay there drifting in and out of consciousness. Nnoitra walks deliberately over to Ichigo's fallen body and prepares to perform a final strike.

A flash of orange light blinds the Espada for a second and when he is able to see again, his stoke is blocked. He looks up to find his Fracción ripped open and crying in pain, reaching for his master. Walking towards him is the girl. Her white uniform is sprayed with blood and in her eyes is a fierceness he's not seen for some time.

Being distracted Orihime wasn't ready for the shorter man when he grabbed her. All she was thinking of was she had to get to Ichigo so she could heal him, before Nnoitra fights him. So when the arms surrounded her she was surprised and tackled to the ground.

"I'd prefer we not have a problem, Inoue Orihime," came the unexpectedly gentle voice. There he stayed bend over her.

Orihime gave a soft laugh. "If you didn't want trouble, you should never have followed your master's order," she retorted. Then she grabbed the soft spoken Fracción by the collar of his white lab coat looking covering. Using her own body weight she rocked herself forward, then back and flipped him over her head. He landed with a thud on the ground behind her. Lifting herself up, Orihime knew by sensing his reiatsu, she only had about ten minutes before Ichigo would be out of commission. She would have to end this as quickly as possible.

Tesra picked himself up. "Really, I've seen your fairies Inoue Orihime. Even though they can perform unbelievable deeds, it's preposterous to think they are enough to defeat me," he said smoothly. "The only reason I haven't destroyed them yet, is that Aizen-sama wants them.

Without waiting another second she called, "Ruko Kotan Hana's Combine!" in her hands once again was her katana. "Koten Zanshun," she called then began to commence her assault on Tesra.

"What?" Tesra uttered before he was bombarded with slashes from the orange katana. Urgently blocking them he made an upward swipe slashing her forearm, when her fierce warrior fairy plunged itself though the front of his right arm and out the back. She lacerated the back of his shoulder from left to right when he turned in pain.

He let go of his rapier, but caught it in his left hand. Using Sonído he moves to the side quickly. "Cero Córnea," he said hastily. From his left eye the beam of his cero streamed out.

"Santen Kesshun," She shouts as she dropped to the ground rolling forward. The blast hit her shield being deflected in the process. She then jumped up at his side kicking up as she did. Her foot connected with the side of his head, knocking him over. Using the spiked handle of his sword he punched her waist when she landed.

Doubled over from the pain, Orihime grunted and slipped to her knees. He stalked towards her again and with his sword he lunges for the girl. Orihime rises and flash-steps backwards away from the sharp blade, and swings her arm up and around knocking his Zanpakutō out of his hand for the moment. She takes this opportunity to release Tsubaki again on him. "Koten Zanshun!" Tsubaki rocketed at the Fracción, piercing through his left leg.

Angry now Tesra hobbles to his feet. "You're craftier then Aizen-sama knows aren't you?" he chokes out. "But this is where it ends, Inoue Orihime!"

"Ha, you're a joke!" she jeered. "Sōten Kisshun," within a few minutes Orihime would be whole again. She lectured her opponent to give her healing the time it needed. "Despite what you think you know I have not used my ultimate attack yet. But my sword does allow me to use **all** my abilities, so I can heal, shield, and attack you simultaneously. So maybe you need to rethink your decision to challenge me, huh? "

"We'll see about that," he replied. As he raises his sword across his chest he speaks, "Fukitobasu Verruga." Suddenly a swirl of wind surrounds and engulfs the Fracción. From the cyclone of wind, arises Tesra's Resurrección. Tesra became a gigantic bipedal, muscular wart-hog. The beast before her no longer speaks.

The two fighters charged each other in a blunt, aggressive confrontation, even though Tesra was overly large, fierce and brutal. Orihime was faster, more flexible, and more agile allowing her to dodge, recoil, and attack from any angle. Tesra swung his fierce arms and body in every direction, in an effort to strike her down. But Orihime postponed her time, waiting for an opening.

After a lengthy battle, both fighters were bruised and exhausted. The creature that is Tesra grunts and snorts, as if saying, 'You're done now.'

"You think it's over?!" Orihime protests and ready's her final attack. She shouts, "Koten Zanshun Obliterate!" with a swing of her sword she released a massive spiritual attack in the shape of flaming an orange phoenix. The attack hit Tesra with full force. He tried to repel it but he was too weak and his efforts were futile. He screamed in terrible pain as Orihime's attack slashed and burned him straight down his middle. When the light diminished and the screaming faded there was Tesra bruised, broken, bleeding, and paralyzed from the waist down. He could no longer hold his Resurrección.

"Ahh … I can't move!" he moaned.

Orihime stepped forward, "Rule number 1: NEVER underestimate your opponent."

"So what will you do now?" Tesra asked.

Without saying anything Orihime ran her blade straight through Tesra's chest severing his soul chain causing him to lose his powers, then she said, "I will let you live with the humiliation of being defeated at my hands, after all you thought you could win with brute force, but you thought wrong, Maybe next time." Orihime left Tesra there to moan in agony.

Now she ran to the other fighters, to find that Ichigo was laid out near unconsciousness with Nnoitra rallying for his final blow. "Santen Kesshun!" she called before Nnoitra's strike could hit home. She strolled into position, preparing herself for another intense battle.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Read and Review. I'm taking a 2 day break because I'm packing to move. I promise to get back ASAP.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know Shiten Kōshun is from the "Full Bringer" arc, but since I don't particularly like that one, and plan on skipping it in any of my stories I gave it to Orihime here. **

**Was listening to Lights Out by Hollywood Undead and this came out.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Lights Out

Just before the Quinta conflict …

As she was running to the site of Ichigo's thrashing, Orihime came upon the Sexta and Nel. She was curled up next to the fallen Espada. Grimmjow was completely motionless. Some of his wounds seemed to have been healed and on his injuries there was a coating of a slimy substance. When she looked closer at Nel, there was the same substance on her hands and face. Nel picked her tiny head up from Grimmjow's shoulder. Her teary eyed gaze penetrated Orihime. Orihime remembered that look as one she used to wear whenever Ichigo was hurt and she could do nothing to help him.

"Why are you crying Nel?" Orihime asked.

"Nel dowsn't knows. Bwut Nel feews sad, 'caws da cat fwel and he's not movin'," the child cried.

Orihime needed to get Nel out of here as quickly as possible. She decided to use the Sexta for that. She placed her dome over him, and began to heal him. It's not taking as long as she thought it would.

"Hey, Nel? Do you know what this stuff is," she asked her.

"Oh dat's Nel's spwit! It can heal gashes," Nel said, going from gloomy to ecstatic in seconds.

"Um… hmm… ok, I see," The healer uttered in distaste. Orihime became even more curious about Nel's attachment to Grimmjow, when he woke up and she jumped into his arms with elation.

"Dafaq!" Grimmjow wailed, as he pulled the brat from his neck. Holding her by the scruff of her neck and away from himself, he looks to Orihime. "Why'd ya do that for?" he asked her. She didn't waste any time. She told Grimmjow to take Nel out of there; she could handle the Quinta Espada.

"Like Hell!" came Grimmjow's reply as he throws the child Arrancar to the ground. "That sonovabitch, is gonna get it from me!"

"Shiten Kōshun!" she says and suddenly Grimmjow is trapped inside a triangular cube, he tries to punch and kick at it to no avail. When he tries a cero, it ricochets off the walls. Making an opening and closing it again she released the cero from causing the Sexta damage. Orihime effectively put an end to Grimmjow's tirade. "Now, are you going to do what I ask, or what?"

"I don't like that kid! Looking at her pisses me off!" he states furiously.

Orihime starts to make the cube smaller closing the Espada in tightly. She just lifted one of her brows and stared at him harshly. Seeing no other way, he agrees. He gathers the girl once he's free. "I thought I was done with **you** years ago," he bemoans and races away from the scene. Orihime collects herself, and makes her way to the Quinta.

Orihime brought her shield up to protect Ichigo from Nnoitra when she reached them. She looked at Ichigo then says, slightly heated and through gritted teeth, "Didn't I tell you before; you're not allowed to die!"

Ichigo shuffled his head to the side as he attempted to look passed the orange shield at the voice above him. Through glazed eyes and his foggy head, he could see Orihime standing there. She stood with an orange katana and a sternness he'd never experienced before. Orihime was his gentle, irreplaceable friend. This Orihime was on fire. "Sōten Kisshun!" she shouted, and then the orange dome encompassed him.

"Wai… wait," he started to speak, "Inoue, please… get out of here."

Her eyes turned downward to view her broken, defeated, former infatuation. Some of the intensity left her eyes for a moment as she spoke to him. "Don't worry about me anymore, Kurosaki-san."

"But-," he tried again.

"Ichigo," she says gently, "I found it." A flash of midori eyes traversed her psyche. "You told me once, in order to be strong, I had to find my resolve." She lifts her eyes away from him now, and ensures that the Espada hasn't moved. She goes on, "I found it, and so you no longer have to be concerned with me."

Ichigo looked at her for as long as possible, before his consciousness left him. She was different. The confidence and strength in her stance, everything about her had changed. She wasn't scared. In fact, she looked down right pissed. The impression of an unsullied girl was gone. In its place was the radiance of a capable woman. "Orihime… don't die," he repeated her words back to her, and then sank into nothingness.

Smiling softly and with a slight huff, she glances one last time at Ichigo. She turned her full attention now to the slinky Espada.

Pulling his Zanpakutō away from the barrier he looks in disgust at the female challenging him. Nnoitra is angered and shocked at the sudden turn of events. 'A woman! A female! A **GIRL**!' he screeches over and over in his head.

"You wanna challenge **me**?" he complains. "**You …** wanna **challenge**… **_me_**!" He laughs hysterically. "Faqin hate it when bitches think they can rise to a level only a man has the right to attain."

"I think you're a riot," she retorted back at him. "First you attack a dying man. Then assault another that hadn't even recovered his injuries. Actually, I think you're pathetic."

"So… **you** wanna have a go at **me** for hurting your man huh," he jeered, still not able to comprehend what she thought she could do to him. "Don't gimme that bullshit!"

Seeing he still made no move to assail her, she pondered why. Observing his idle stance, and obvious repugnant attitude towards women, she deduced that the Quinta Espada found her presence and dispute inconsequential. 'Hmm… I'll have to change his mind then. If I don't, this will never end.' She made herself ready to attack him first. Charging forward, Orihime swung her sword at the Arrancar.

"I'm not in the mood for this, girl!" he said as he lazily raised his Zanpakutō and promptly blocked Orihime's swing. "Ha! What was that…? Are you flirting with me?"

Orihime's eyes widened. 'Wait, What? Not even a dent?!' she thought.

"Alright," the Espada yawned. "Let's wrestle for a while, but no complaints when you are… **pounded on**… heh heh heh… and I'm not talking about this tussle!" Nnoitra wiggled his visible eyebrow.

The corner of Orihime's upper lip curled in a snarl. 'How disgusting,' she thought. She lifted her katana, ready for another attempt.

"GIRL," yelled the Arrancar. "You still wanna do this? Alright, I'll let you get a few hits in, let's see if you can pierce me." He snickered.

Orihime didn't care if he was mocking her; she had to find a way to get to him. She went for it again. Lunging and thrusting she began a second assault. He blocked and parried all her efforts. Then suddenly she found it. His blade was in a downward swing after his recent impediment. Orihime flash stepped to his right, quickly raised her sword and slashed down from the top of his chest along his side and across his abdomen. When she looked back up at him, he was grinning repulsively. Looking at his chest, she saw… … … nothing! No blood, no slash, not even a scratch. 'What the hell!?" she thought.

Nnoitra began to laugh uproariously once again. He then grabbed her katana by the blade and shoved the handle into her stomach. So forceful was his thrust, she was propelled backwards into a boulder behind her.

"HA! You can't figure it out can ya? Why's he not bleeding? I cut him, how come he's not on the floor crying for his mama…," he taunted her. "Ya want me to tell ya?" he said as he stomped to her location, grabbed her by the top of her head and squeezed. Orihime thought her head would pop. He shoved his face forward and head-butted her, smashing her into the boulder causing her to slump to the sand. Blood began to drip down her brow past her nose trickling to her lips and the top of her vest. He stood over her, "You can't defeat me! Don't you get that yet!?"

Staggering to her feet again, Orihime raised her sword. "Maybe I'm too stubborn to get it!" she screams. She pounces for him again, stabbing forward to his stomach. It connects only to be stopped once more, chipping the tip of her sword.

"It's my Hierro," he states. "All Arrancar have it. Our outer skin is toughened with spiritual resistance, making it into armor." He walks forward with her sword still at his front; it doesn't pierce his skin at all. "And I'll let you in on a secret," he continues, "I HAVE THE HARDEST SKIN OF US ALL!" he thunders. Then the Quinta Espada, rears back with his blade and swings it around to swipe Orihime off the ground. She is propelled high into the air, and comes crashing back down.

As she lay there flat on her back, the foul creature calculatingly jumps up to land atop her, straddling her thighs. For the first time in a long time, Orihime is frightened.

"Now this is more like it, slut," he sneered down at her. Excited by the look of terror in her eyes he continues to ridicule her. "Hmmm… I like that smell… Ha ha ha… It smells like… sweat, piss and shit all at the same time," dragging his nostrils from her stomach up to her neck, he inhales the scent. Grabbing at the collar of her top he rips at it roughly. His eye widens slightly and his eyebrow rises when he spots a mark near her collarbone. He begins to laugh raucously again. "So I guess he had it in him after all, huh?" Orihime looked puzzled by his words, so he continued. "The Cuatro… ha ha ha… he really must have taken my words to heart." He grabbed the remaining cloth at her neck and pulled her face up close to his. "Ha! How did he have you? Rutting in your cell like a bitch in heat!?" he mocked. "Well I guess he had to prove himself… capable, after our… chat," he leered at her.

Orihime was troubled by this news. 'Ulquiorra only did that to her, so he could prove he was… 'Capable'?' A tear formed in her eye, but she refused to let it slip out. She now became so overwhelmed with anger she didn't notice the bright lights forming around her. A multihued spectrum of pigments surrounded her body. She could barely see the Espada pulling his hands away fast. She closes her eyes at the balmy sensation and tenderness she felt discharging around her.

"Whadafaq!?" he yelped. He couldn't hold the girl any longer; her body was on fire and scolded his hands. He watched as her body lifted off the ground and was enclosed in a multicolored triangular shell.

Orihime opened her eyes, to find herself in a meadow. The grass around her was high, and peppered with what look like emeralds. Looking around she could see flowers in an array of colors, they looked like they were made of jewels. She found rubies, sapphires and even diamonds. When she stood up on the robust ground, she could see a stream and in the distance there was a small shanty. She strolled over to it. When looking at it, it seemed made of wood. But when she touched it, it was made of titanium. A door opened in front of her. "Orihime," there came a soft gentle voice from inside.

Beside her appear Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily, Shonō, Tsubaki and Ayame. They smile at her sweetly and proceed to enter the cabin. Orihime follows after them. What she entered was a room, lined with hay and a spinning wheel in the corner. Sitting beside it was a woman, with long glossy black hair. She wore a long flowing blue colored gown, with ruffles and fringes at the ends. The back of it looked to dip so low it reached just above the woman's hind side. She turned to face Orihime. When she saw the woman from the front, Orihime gasped. She has no face. Where her face should be was a large black hole.

Turning to run from the creature, she's stopped at the door by her Shun Shun Rikka. They calmly place their hands on her and spoke to her. "Don't fear this Orihime. You're save here. Remember we are the manifestation of your hearts true desire," says Shonō. Looking at her fairy friends and seeing they are all in agreement with him, she calms. Orihime now turns to the figure behind her.

The woman tilts her head to the side, as if trying to see through Orihime with her blank face. Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily, Shonō, Tsubaki, and Ayame make their way over to the creature and hover beside her. Then they speak to Orihime.

Shonō begins to explain, "All the while we've been here in Hueco Mundo our power were affected. We became stronger, and came upon this place. Right now we have you sheltered in a prism of reiatsu."

"What-," Orihime tried to speak.

"Hold it honey! We ain't got time for you to make idle chit-chat!" Tsubaki interjected harshly.

"Tsubaki you'll scare the girl, remember what we talked about. 'Use your words, and use them gently.' None of us are able to get a word in edge wise, when you act rashly," this coming from Hinagiku.

"Grraahh," Tsubaki lashes out. "That's my job!"

Orihime looking puzzled stares at the arguing pair, and giggles. Suddenly there is a loud clang that sounds throughout the cabin and meadow.

"See! That's what I'm talking about! Let's do this already," Tsubaki hollers.

"We must hurry," it was the last thing Shonō said before they all combined becoming her katana and entering the hollow faced woman. After a burst of colors sprayed out from the woman, her face appeared. Her skin was an alabaster color, her lips the color a soft pink rose. On her back sprung transparent frothy wings. But it was her eyes that truly caught Orihime's attention. The eyes were not really eyes; there in the orbital depths were two frenzied flames.

"I am Horou Hanahime," the now complete woman spoke in a feathery manageable voice. "I am your true power. If you can accept me, you will attain a new set of capabilities."

Orihime sucked in her breath as the woman said this to her. Accept her? How was she supposed to do that? She was frightening! The woman opened her arms wide and a ball of flames engulfed the space between them. Horou Hanahime took a step towards her.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?!" Orihime squeaked, and she took a step backwards.

"This choice is yours to make, you must love me, that is all," she replied.

Orihime thought on this for a second, 'How was she meant to love something so intimidating!?' Realization crossed her features and she stepped to Horou Hanahime. Her heart overflowed with adoration. She walked through the fire before her and reached the woman's arms in an affectionate embrace. She turned her face up and looked into the fierce blazing orbs. The woman bent her head to Orihime and placed her lips to the younger woman's in a swift light kiss. "Daidaiiro Keiko Hana," Orihime spoke these words and what followed was an incomparable conflagration. The world she was in melted away and she was now looking at a panic-stricken Nnoitra.

Nnoitra pounded away on the orange triangle in an attempt to crack it open, punching and kicking at it. Nothing happened. Growing more frustrated he began to swing his Zanpakutō with devastating blows. Sticking out his long tongue he fired his cero at it. A small crease formed at the pinnacle of the prism. Smiling he charged another cero to fire on the apex. Before he could, it burst open blowing him backwards. He jumped to his feet, and using Sonído made his way back to the now flame engulfed scene. The woman was no longer protected by the gem. She was floating above the ground and below where the prism used to be, was shards of broken glass. His eye opened wide in trepidation.

When she emerged from the intensely bright orange cocoon her body was illuminated. Spreading from the tops of her shoulders, down her arms and from the top of her chest, to her ankles she wore an orange colored lamellar armor. With hundreds of small overlapping rectangular plates made of reiatsu, which were laced together in horizontal rows. Her eyes were red in color. Her skin was frosty colored and radiant. Completely surrounding her was a flame shaped aura. She sailed down to the sand below her, and with a crunch she landed. She looked up and smiled impishly.

Nnoitra was stunned for only a moment then he raced to her. With blade raised he made a heavy swing at her connecting with her side. His Zanpakutō was halted when Orihime raised her arm in defense.

"I don't think so asshole!" she said viciously. Orihime then grabbed his blade with both hands and flipped the Espada up into the air. As he travelled back to the ground, she jumped and with both her hands thrust them forward with force. With consolidating power she double punched his chest. There was a cracking sound that came from his rib region. He landed with a thud across the landscape into a pillar.

Peeling himself out of the wall, he crashed to the ground. "You goddamn bitch!" he screeched. Bent over he removed the hand he had unknowingly used to grasp his side. When he looked at it, it was drenched in blood. He coughed to find chunks of tissue and plasma spewing from his mouth. He raised his head again to find the girl flash stepping her way to him. He leaped into the air, grabbing the chain at the end of his Zanpakutō; he began to spin it over his head.

When Orihime flash stepped, it felt like her feet never touched the ground. She made her way to the Quinta. He looked like he was readying himself for another attack. He was in the air now, the spin of his weapon created a suction drawing her toward the impact zone fast. Nnoitra flings his sword down at her. Orihime had no time to think; she flipped upwards and spun her body around, narrowly being missed by the blade. "Ruko Kotan Hana's Combine!" she called for her sword.

"Stay still you pain in the ass," he complains. Firing a cero and making a dive down to the girl, he swings his overly large weapon straight at her. The two swords clash with a rain of sparks. Kicking out his feet at her, he pushed her back. He raises it to come crashing down on her head.

Orihime catches the blade in her hand, when she does her flame aura flares to life causing the sword to redden with heat. "You're done!" she says and thrusts her katana at his covered eye. It goes straight through his head and emerges on the other side. She removes her sword, and walks away from the body on the ground. She makes her way back to Ichigo. She resumes her healing of him, and he beings to wake.

"You're going to be fine now Kurosaki-san," she says to him.

Ichigo looks at the woman before him. His chocolate eyes search the flame red ones in front of him. "Inoue? Is that you?" he asks.

"Yea, it's me. I'll explain this to you later. Right now we need to get out of here and find the rest of the gang." She helps him up and together they start to walk towards the direction of Rukia's still fleeting reiatsu. Suddenly a pair of hands grabs her throat and lifts her from her pace.

"You're such a dumb shit!" he remarks. He punches her square in the face, lifting her high above the sand again. She lands with a thump. He rips his patch off and exposes his hollow hole. "Didn't expect that did ya?" Ichigo runs at Nnoitra, but the Quinta kicks him in the chest sending him flying back. Nnoitra jumps at him and quickly barrages Ichigo with a volley of kicks and punches to his body, knocking him out. Nnoitra turns his attention the healer once more. They resume their battle.

With a torrent of sword swings, leg swipes, and punches, they rage on. Through her blocks and counters, she is systematically wearing down the Quinta Espada. Finally, Nnoitra raises his blade again at her, and she raises hers. In the clash of swords a screech is heard, and sparks fly. Her aura of flames flares once more and the sword of Nnoitra are sliced in two.

Both fighters are panting now. With Orihime's guard still up, she comments at the Arrancar, "End it already, Nnoitra. You can't go on like this."

"I can think of no better way to die then in a bloody mess standing on my feet!" the hollow yelled. "You wanna play? LET'S PLAY!" Suddenly he gathers his spiritual energy creating a new gust of wind to kick up the sand below. "Inore Santa Teresa!" When the dust and wind clears, Nnoitra is revealed. He resembles an insect, with two horn-like mandibles protruding from the top of his head. He has grown an extra set of arms, and now has a weapon for each one. All of the previous injuries she had inflicted on him, now disappear.

Ichigo awakes from his stagnation, to see the enlarged insect facing off against the flamed healer. Both opponents raise their weapons and a new battle for dominance begins. Nnoitra wails away at Orihime, she counters and blocks most of his hits. She makes progress for herself as well knocking him back with a swift kick to the chest. Suddenly Ichigo can no longer see as burst of light enflames the battlefield.

"HA! Girl, you think we're through? C'mon gimme everything ya got!" the enraged insect screams.

Orihime lifts her katana upwards, bending her right arm at the elbow above her head. Looking at the Espada she recites, "Ao Hinotori Hakka Suru!" After she speaks, rising from her blade is a fiery blue phoenix. The bird rises up high above the fighters, and with a downward slash from Orihime, the bird dives for its meal. When it hits Nnoitra a brighter flame emerges turning the landscape white and blinding. When the light returned to normal, Nnoitra's body is crumpled on the ground and on fire. Within the flames all that can be heard is his screams. Orihime panting heavily collapses to the sand. She has returned to her normal form.

"Inoue!" Ichigo yells. Staggering to his feet, he clumsily stumbles to where Orihime is passed out. "Oi! Ichigo!" a voice calls from behind him. Ichigo turns around and is promptly kicked in the face. He jumps up to find a grinning Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Heh… so you're not dead, huh?" Kenpachi asks. "Good! When this is all over I want my rematch! HA! HA! HA!"

"What're you doing here; I thought Soul Society wasn't getting involved in this?" Ichigo asks.

"Don't worry about all that shit now! Get the woman you came here for and head to Karakura Town." Kenpachi told him.

"What!? Wait a minute Kenpachi; I came all the way here. I can still-" Ichigo's words are cut off.

"What are you? You are a Substitute Shinigami. You're supposed to protect that town?" Kenpachi tells him. "You're job here is over." He sighs, "Besides you already hogged all the fighting."

Ichigo stares at the massive Shinigami, his jaw hanging low. "Eh?" he uttered. He walks over toward Orihime to pick her up, but before he could reach her another Espada materializes and lifts her into his own arms.

With Orihime in his embrace, Coyote Starrk looks over the environment and to the two Shinigami he says, "Sorry… It really annoys me to be doing this, but I'm going to borrow her." As they both raise their Zanpakutōs at the Espada, he disappears.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! That one was exhausting! :D But we made it through. Sorry if it's a bit long I wanted to get all of her fight scene in one chapter. What do you guys think of her new power?**

**Please Read and Review I really enjoy having my phone sing to me when you guys comment. **

**I'm still packing up my stuff so next chapter might be available next week. I hope you guys can hold out until then, we're getting to the end of the story real soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Soundtrack for this Chapter: You don't have to, but it will enhance the reading  
I Am by Godsmack, Mystery Character's Theme  
Nothing Else Matters by Metallica, Ulquiorra's Theme  
Halo by Beyoncé, Orihime's Theme**

* * *

Chapter 7: What Dreams May Come

As Starrk ran with the small woman in his arms, to the fortress of Las Noches, she began to glow. He felt warmth emit from her. He slowed his pace for a moment to look down at her. On her face and arms he could see the cuts and bruises begin to disappear. 'She must be healing herself,' Starrk thought. Judging from Orihime's expression, she seemed troubled.

From on his back, his partner crawled and curled herself over his shoulder. "This is the chick?" Lilynette balked. "She doesn't look that special to me!"

Starrk sighed heavily, "It doesn't matter Lilynette. We just have to bring her back, that's all." Starrk glanced quickly at the woman. 'Hmm… pretty,' he thought to himself as the wolf's sad eyes take in her elegant features.

"What!?" screeched Lilynette, as she placed her hands on either side of his face, turning it toward hers and butting her brow to his. "You know well and good, we don't need this Starrk!" she bellowed at her partner.

"Yea, yea, I wasn't thinking anything Lilynette," he assures the girl. "Besides she belongs to Aizen-sama."

Beating her fists over Starrk's head she replies, "That's right, now let's move!" And off they went as they continued their journey back to Aizen's palace.

Starrk arrives with the slumbering Orihime, at Aizen's throne room. As he walks the long hall, many Arrancar currently present, simply stare at the Primera Espada. It's not often they get a chance to see number 1, as Coyote Starrk is a notorious loner and usually can be found asleep in a corner somewhere around the fortress.

In the middle of the room sits a long stone slab. Starrk is told to place the young beauty there. Gently laying her down, the Primera smoothed away a stray lock of hair, which had fallen across her face. Orihime never stirred.

"Welcome back, Orihime," said a calm baritone voice. Standing atop a long staircase in the rear center portion of the room, was Sōsuke Aizen.

He glided down the stairs to the body of the girl laid out before his court. Coming to stand at her side, he leans over her. "What's the matter? You look troubled," he responds to the corpse-like woman. Leaning in closer, his breath caresses the flesh near her ear, "Please smile. When the sun isn't shining everyone gets depressed," he whispered and brought his hand across her cheek to stroke her soft skin.

Suddenly Orihime's protective prism leaps up, forming an impenetrable barrier between the healer and the narcissistic former Gotei 13 captain. However Aizen, unmoved, merely places his hand on the prism and states, "All you have to do is smile and wait here for a while." Walking over to Kaname Tōsen, he says "Tenteikuura."

**The Inner World…**

Inside her world again Orihime is at a loss as to what to do. She needed to think. She walks through her jeweled grass, across the silver stream to her titanium hut. Inside once again she came upon Horou Hanahime.

"How am I here again?" Orihime asked.

"When you are defenseless and in immediate danger your reiatsu flares to extreme temperatures, causing the prism to form around you. However, it uses an immense amount of spiritual pressure to maintain so it won't last long," the fire eyed princess explained. "But we're effectively in a time bubble; 1 minute out there is 8 hours here. I'd say we have about 6 minutes on the outside of this prism. That will give us 48 hours here." Orihime's eyes widened in surprise, the hollow woman took her by the hands, "Come, we have much to discuss."

Staring blankly into the dark space, Ulquiorra roams the area. He reaches his hand out to find a cold rugged surface beside him. It's wet and he hears a dripping sound in the distance. Calculating that the best and only course of action is to walk to the sound, he proceeds. He uses his Pesquisa, to sense for any reiatsu, but finds he is alone. Nothing new to him, he simple walks on.

"Are you really just going to walk aimlessly?" a voice echoes in the cavern. "I thought you evolved."

Ulquiorra halts his pace and senses the abyss once again. He doesn't feel or see anyone. After listening there for a few moments he continues to walk on. Something moved to his right, making shuffling noises as if running around in circles. Ulquiorra stops walking yet again and trains his ears to the sound.

"Hahahaha," the voice mocked. It sounded almost child-like. "You're not going to find me that way, Cifer."

At that Ulquiorra became frustrated and annoyed. From the corner of his eyes he sees something move forward. Simply watching it, he waits. It draws up close, within arm's reach. He flings his hand up to grab it, but he missed it. His eyes widen for a minute, in surprise. Ulquiorra rarely missed a target. Still able to view the shape he noticed it dematerialized and reappeared at his side. No, now it was at his back. Wait! Ulquiorra stopped twisting and turning his body to collect himself.

"Still can't understand, can you Cifer?!" the Specter chided. It was in front of him now. It was humanoid shaped. Protruding from the top sides of its head were two long bat ear-like horns. It kept its pace slow as it made its way to stand within two feet of him. As he watched its shape it seemed to become more defined, as if he himself were clearing his vision. When it was no longer blurry, Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly, but his stony faced façade was put back in place quickly. The specter raised its hands to its bat-like skull face, lifting it off its head. Now Ulquiorra's eyes widened and stayed that way. He was looking into his own eyes.

Orihime and Horou Hanahime stood by the stream. Orihime listens intently to what Horou Hanahime had to say.

"Have you ever wondered what this place means Orihime?" the raven haired soul asked her. She then turned her eyes to her counter-part. Orihime gazed over the landscape and tried to understand what the princess meant. With a puzzled look she turned back to Horou Hanahime.

"You gained your power from your desire to not feel helpless, and so emerged your Shun Shun Rikka," Horou Hanahime paused to ensure Orihime understood her. When she gave a swift nod of understanding, Horou Hanahime took Orihime's hand, walking downstream she continued.

"Upon entering Hueco Mundo, the strength you desired and achieved grew through your trials. You essentially became strong emotionally and physically. The fauna is your heart. The cabin once made only of rotting wood became the hardest metal. That is your body. And this stream of silver is your desire, which connects it all," she finished.

Orihime looked across her world, and admired its beauty for a while. She then turned back to follow the princess. Horou Hanahime continued to walk along the stream. It was flowing lazily for some time, and then there seemed to be rocks which hindered the flow. As they walked on, the stream became smaller and smaller, until it came to a trickle. The obstruction blocking the flow was a large barren white tree. It looked to have many sharp dangerous spines. As Orihime looked over the landscape now, she noticed that gone was the lush green grass with jeweled flowers. To be replaced with grainy white sand. The sky that was bright and blue was now dark and grey.

"Wha... What is this? Where are we now?" Orihime asked worried.

"This is where I used to reside before you showed me your light," Horou Hanahime told her. She walked up to the tree, lowering herself to sit on her heels. Her hand pressed forward to a white rock at the base. Her alabaster fingers gliding over it affectionately. "At first there was nothing but blackness. When you first came to Hueco Mundo this place appeared and I used to sit here and hold this for days at a time." She told Orihime. Because of the time bubble, Orihime's two months in Hueco Mundo, amounted to 79 years for Horou Hanahime. Picking up the rock, she handed it to Orihime.

"Hahahahahahaha…," the Ulquiorra clone laughed. "Your face… haha… your face… It's priceless!"

"What is this?!" Ulquiorra demanded, slightly irate.

"Uh, oh… look out sounds like someone's expressing a pointless emotion~," the clone teased.

A growl began to form in his throat. They circled each other. Then Ulquiorra leaped for his clone, this time they connected. Ulquiorra charged his Bala and fired it. But the clone smiled wickedly and ducked under Ulquiorra's arms. He grabbed the Cuatro in a head lock. Ulquiorra was surprised to find that his clone was stronger than himself and couldn't escape his hold.

"Now, now, now bro… is that anyway to treat family?" the clone looked down into twin emerald eyes. Snapping the fingers of his other hand, he gained Ulquiorra's full attention. "We need to have ourselves a little reunion," he told him, then reached up into his own face and pulled his left eye out, and shoved it into the mouth and throat of Ulquiorra. He used Solita Vista to protect the imagery. "I will enlighten you to my experience, since you locked me in here!" He raged.

Orihime reached out to grasp it. She took it in her hands, and examined it. It looked like a shell, not a rock at all. Her hand felt something on the underside of it, she turned it over. Orihime gasped out loud; on the other side was a long ear-like horn. In her hands was half the mask of an Arrancar.

Gripping the mask firmly in her hands, she pulled it close to her chest. She knew this mask. She touched this mask. It was the right side of Ulquiorra's helmet! Orihime stared long into the fiery eyes of the hollow flower princess. She listened to her story.

"About a year and a half ago, someone was talking inside here," Horou Hanahime pointed to the tree. "He was very mad," she went on…

**The Beginning…**

"IMA TEAR HIS EYES OUT!" the furious voice said. Horou jumped from her seated position. All these years, no sound had ever come from the tree. She turned her body to it. She reached her hand out and for the first time touched the white spiky bark.

"HEY!" the voice called. "HEY! I KNOW THERE'S SOMEONE THERE!"

Horou pulled her hand away; if she had a face she would probably look astonished. 'He's so angry.' Horou stood there for some time and listened to the voice curse, and berate someone.

"C'mon I know someone was there, I haven't had someone to talk to for centuries," the voice called out, seeming less infuriated. Horou touched the tree again, 'I'm sorry for you, but I don't have a way to communicate with you,' she said in her head. She was stepping away to leave when he spoke again.

"Then how did you just say that to me, Onna?!" yelled the voice.

Horou stood back pulling her hand away again from the tree. 'You can hear me!?' she thought in her mind excitedly.

"HEY! WADAFAQ!? First you lie to me, and then you run away! What kinda shit is that!?" the voice screamed at her.

'Huh?' she thought, walking back towards the tree repeating, 'Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hell-'

"There you are! Why'd you leave like that, it's not like I can eat you, ya know!" the voice said irritated.

Horou could feel the spiny tree branch beneath her hands. 'Hmm, so that's how you can hear me,' she said.

"Huh, whatcha talking 'bout?" he asked less vicious now.

'Everything your hearing are my thoughts, but only when I am touching this tree,' she informed him.

'THAT SONOFAVBITCH LEFT ME IN THE FAQIN TREE!?" he questioned Horou, furious once again.

'Sir, this tree arrived here only a few days ago,' she informed him.

"I don't get it," he said, no longer angry but sad. "I've been here for centuries, ever since my… brother… sank in here and I lost contact with him," he told her. 'Onna… what's your name?' he asked softly.

'You can just call me Horou; my full name is still unclear to my soul's body and I can't speak my full name yet.' She told the voice.

"Ha! What a very generic name!" he laughed. "Then again, mine is not really any better. It's Kanzen."

They spoke for a time and then she left. While she walked back through the flowery field, she noticed it started to sparkle. Reaching down she picked a flower. Along the edges she found jewels that were never there before. She walked over to her new home and saw that the wood of her hut had stopped rotting. Thinking about Kanzen and all that transpired, she concluded that her soul's heart and body were getting stronger very fast. She returned to him later to tell him her thoughts.

'Hey, are you there?' she asked as she placed her hand on the tree.

"Where else would I go? ... hahaha." He laughed.

It was odd to hear him laugh, after being so angry. If she had lips she'd smile.

'You sound happy today,' she stated.

"Well for the first time in a long time, I felt my bro search for me," he told her.

'The one who trapped you here?' she asked. 'I thought you were angry with him.

"I'm Faqin pissed at him, even more now than before." Kanzen expressed. "But I can't help my feelings… I feel whatever my brother feels. I think that's why he repressed me."

She told him her ideas about why he was there, about her home and the changes that happened in her world. Since he seemed the more capable of the two who understood emotion she asked him, 'What do you think about it?'

"That makes sense," he tells her. "She's strengthened the walls of her heart, which would explain the metals and minerals popping up. I can only assume the reason for nothing changing inside here, is that my bro likes this place void of anything. That kinda clears up things too"

'What things?' she was curious.

He told her all these years, no matter what, his brother could never really suppress him. As his brother grew stronger, so did he. He told her all the things he could see because he was still connected to him. Even though his brother didn't acknowledge him he could experience everything, but his brother couldn't hear him. "Since he refused my presence, he's not as strong as he could be."

That was how they stayed for a long time, she would visit him every day telling him about the things happening in her world and he would tell her what he saw and felt through his brother's eyes.

Then one day she ran to the tree after Shun Shun Rikka arrived and the cabin's exterior change. Grabbing the tree she frantically told him about them. He seemed amused and told her the amazing thing that happened to his brother that day. When she heard it, it made her slightly embarrassed, the same thing happened to Orihime today. 20 days later, he told her something she would never forget.

"You know your full name now don't you?" he asked her

'Yes, it's Horou Hanahime. How did you know that?' she asked him.

"I know your counter-parts name. She's Inoue Orihime, the weaver princess," as he said this he was euphoric.

'How do you know that?' she asked again, not denying he was right.

"My full name is Kanzen na Cifer," he declared.

'Kanzen na!?' She shouted at him. 'Then that would mean…' she stopped herself.

"Yeup! Kanzen na," he confirmed. "And it looks like I have a visitor." His voice started to fade. She could hear him bellowing as he walked off, "PAY BACK TIME BITCH!"

**Up to date…**

"He's hasn't returned yet, it's been 20 days,' Horou Hanahime told the shocked girl.

"Wait a minute, so you mean to tell me, this tree is a void. And my meadow grew around it?" Orihime was dumbfounded.

"When you first met Ulquiorra, I came out of my blackness. On the day you were brought to Hueco Mundo the world around here bloomed and I could speak with Kanzen. The landscape changed and started to become bejeweled. On the day you tried to escape, the hut's wood stopped rotting," the hollow princess informed Orihime. "The day Shun Shun Rikka arrived and the hut turned to titanium… was the time you and Ulquiorra,-"

"Yea! Ok I get it," Orihime interjected.

Horou Hanahime smiled wide, knowingly and sweetly.

"So that means, when Grimmjow trapped him in the Caja Negación…" Orihime's voice trailed off.

"Ulquiorra's been here for the last 20 days," she told her. Pointing to the tree she continued, "With Kanzen."

Orihime's eyes watered and she felt tightness in her chest, in the distance a storm brewed. Holding the mask in her hands tighter, she came to one resolution. She placed the mask on the ground, stood tall and said, "Roku Koten Hana's Combine!" Horou Hanahime sucked in a breath, as Orihime sliced open the tree.

Ulquiorra was immobilized on the ground. He didn't know how long he was there. But his mind was never at rest. The clone, he still referred to him as such because he refused to call him what he really was, had taunted him since he used the Solita Vista. The images never left his mind. Centuries of Ulquiorra's repressed emotions flooded him in one shot. He revisited his past. The black hollows he'd cut down, so as not to be eaten by them. His contentment in finding the void. Then he felt all the pain and anger from the clone. He is the one that trapped him there. It was there in the void, he learned to better suppress his emotions. 'If you didn't have anything, you wouldn't lose anything,' was his theory upon entering the barren tree. This was his kanzen. His completion.

"You ready to do it yet, Cifer?" Kanzen spoke to him again, "He dangled something in front of Ulquiorra's face.

Turning his head, "No," he repeated the same answer as always.

Kanzen got pissed again. "You already accepted a small part of me ya know." He informed Ulquiorra, "We need to complete it."

Ulquiorra simply looked up and away from Kanzen.

"Don't you know I'm doing this for you too?" he said dejectedly.

"You forced it on me to begin with, THERE WAS A REASON I LEFT YOU HERE!" Ulquiorra finally yelled.

Now Kanzen tilted his head to the side in defeated lamentation. Nothing he had done these last 20 days could make him be accepted by the cold bastard. Ulquiorra just didn't get he was trying to help him. Then he thought of something.

"Cifer," he began. "Don't you want to know, what it was you were feeling when you were with the girl." At this Ulquiorra glanced at him. "I can help you understand them."

This gave Ulquiorra pause. He closed his eyes and remembered. The softness. The sounds. He suddenly wanted that again, but he knew if he did as Kanzen asked, it would bring him misery.

"I neither want, nor need your help understanding," he replied.

"If you don't let me help you, your lack of understanding will drive you insane!" his completed form told him earnestly. There was sadness in his eyes. 'It's been too long,' he concluded to himself. 'He can't remember my usefulness to him.

Suddenly a light slashed through the top of their enclosure. Both men looked up as a typhoon raged above them. Amongst the rain and wind stood two figures, one flung itself into the cavern.

Orihime dropped to her knee upon impact with the floor of the tree. She stood cautiously to find two Ulquiorra's before her. With her sword at the ready, she braced herself for an upcoming assault. What happened next surprised her. She had no defense for it.

"Or~i~hi~me~!" the standing Ulquiorra sang as he jumped to the startled healer with a wide smile, tackling her to the ground.

Orihime expected to be cut in two when he jumped her. She didn't expect him to squeeze her for all she was worth. As fast as he was on her, he was ripped away from her.

"Geeez bro, I was just showing her how excited you were to see her again," Kanzen teased.

"I do not care **who** you are. You do not touch that which is **MINE**!" Ulquiorra declared.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is Dedicated to ulquihime7980 and .Emo you guys are awesome, really :D**

**What do you guys think? Have you guys figured out who Kanzen is?**

**For those of you who might not know, the tree is a real element of Ulquiorra's Past. You can find it in 'Bleach DATABOOK 3: Unmasked**

**Read and Review my lovies :D Lemme know what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it's a lot longer then I wanted it to be but it's TOTALLY worth it. If you can't tell from the theme songs here … We've got LEMON … I advise that if you have a heart condition you stop reading and wait for the update. Otherwise … carry on :D**

**Soundtrack: X & Y by Coldplay- Kanzen's Theme  
Fever by Bullet for my Valentine- Ulquiorra's Theme  
Undisclosed Desire's by Muse- Orihime's Theme  
One More Night by Maroon 5- Overall Chapter Theme**

* * *

Chapter 8: Revelations

Her hand flew to the bottom of her neck. Her mouth agape as she gasped. Orihime stared up at the Cuatro as he stared down his other self. It was so dreamlike. But at the sound of his of his voice and the words he spoke she became elated. Her lips began to quiver at the sight, and tears welled in her eyes.

"Get up now, Onna," Ulquiorra said, his eyes trained on Kanzen. He had drawn his Zanpakutō at him. Kanzen lounged on the ground before Ulquiorra; in the same spot he'd been thrown. Neither man said a word to each other. They simply stared each other down. Both sets of midori eyes locked in on the other. Ulquiorra made his way toward his other half; he held his sword at the throat of Kanzen.

"Now, you know, you will never be able to cut me down, especially with **that** bro," Kanzen informed him.

"What I know is I have had enough of your toying around. I told you before; I left you here with purpose. You are useless to my goals and ideal," Ulquiorra said.

"Why do you keep denying me, Cifer!?" Kanzen began to yell.

"Because the price for your power is my very existence!" Ulquiorra raised his voice now, and swiped his Zanpakutō down across the unafraid spirit's torso, in rage.

Kanzen merely dematerialized and reappeared at Ulquiorra's side. "Almost there, brother," Kanzen informed the stubborn man. "But all you have to do is consume this." He reached his hand out to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra looking bored, raised his eyes from Kanzen's palm, sheathed his Zanpakutō, turned and walked away from his spiritual brother, back to Orihime. He stood before her, he turned his back and placed his hands in pockets. His head was turned to his side, but his eyes were on her. When she began to stand he turned his attention back to Kanzen, watching him intently.

Orihime slowly came to stand behind Ulquiorra. Her eyes roamed his body. She took in his stance. He was feral, ready to lash out. Who would be on the receiving of his wrath, she didn't know. She walked slowly up to him. One hand still at her throat, she reached out to touch his back with the other. The flat of her palm gently grazed his upper shoulder. She curled her fingers over to cup it. He slowly turned, his eyes as dead-pan as ever, but he looked at her through the sides. She could see his thin lip twitch upwards for just a second. Orihime didn't wait for any other confirmation; she thrust herself forward, turning him slightly as she moved. Moving the hand on his shoulder up and around his neck, she spun herself into him, wrapping the other arm around his waist. Her head ducked under his chin she shook and the tears she held since he was put into the Caja Negación, spilled over, she couldn't stop them now even if she wanted to.

Ulquiorra stood still, not really sure what to do. The woman was crying in front of him, but she didn't seem to be injured. His eyes shifted between the woman and Kanzen. Kanzen was looking at him, with laughter in his eyes. He seemed to know what she was doing. Turning his attention back to the healer he asked, "Why do you cry, Onna?" When he said Onna, she seemed to cry more. He saw no way to stop it. He looked once more at his other half, to see him doing an odd dance. With both his hands in an overlapping circle in front of him, one hand seemed to be patting the air on top and he swayed from side to side on his feet. He was mouthing words to him. After a moment he understood what Kanzen was trying to say. 'HUG HER!' Ulquiorra gave an uncharacteristic 'garuff', and brought his hand up to thread his fingers into her hair at the back of her head. He placed his chin on top of her head. For a reason he still had yet to understand, touching this woman stirred his insides at the pit of his stomach. Still he closed his eyes as her sobbing subsided.

Orihime slowly stopped crying. Having all that bottled up inside her, she felt relieved to let it escape. Feeling Ulquiorra right now, knowing he was really back, brought so much liberation to her soul. Feeling his fingers in her hair, she felt her worries melt away. Even if it might be short-lived, she just wanted to stay like this. She lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"I was crying, because I was glad," she told him.

"That's ridiculous," Ulquiorra responded quickly. "You cry if you are in pain, no other reason. And even then, tears are pointless."

Orihime giggled at this, then out right laughed as she looked at Ulquiorra's face when he heard her. His face was completely dead-panned. He was serious. She just shook her head slightly with a small smile on her face.

He had yet to remove his hand; he was testing the feel of her hair in it. Then he looked into her eyes. That sensation he had before was building inside him. He found himself lowering his head slightly as she moved hers closer. He now moved his hand from her hair, to rest at her cheek. The thumb of it gliding along her jawline, he passed the pad of it across her lips. Why did he still feel as if he were in a battle and losing when it came to this woman?

She closed her eyes faintly as she felt his thumb touch her lips. She curled her fingers into his jacket at his neck and waist. His face was getting closer to hers. Relaxing against him she readied her lips for his to touch.

"AWWW SHIT!" Kanzen yelped from the wall he was now facing. His head bent down against the surface, slightly shaking it.

With the spell broken Ulquiorra pulled himself away from her. He walked over to the other man. "What is troubling you now!?" he asked his counter-part.

"Nothing… really. It's… nothing" he stammered. But for Kanzen there was something. Looking down his chest, passed his waist, he shook his head from side to side and whispered, mostly to himself, "Someone needs to take care of this!"

Ulquiorra came to his side and glanced down at the problem. His eyes widened for a minute, then he reached up and grabbed Kanzen by the back of his head and smashed his face into the wall, "Done," was all he said as he walked away.

"Come Onna," he told Orihime as she stood there watching Kanzen holding his head. He had turned himself around revealing to her exactly the reason Ulquiorra did that. Staring down, her eyes nearly came out of her head. Her mouth in the shape of a small "o", she slapped a hand to it.

"What? It's not my fault! Blame Lover-boy over there! I only respond to his feeling!" Kanzen accused.

A small smile came to Orihime's lips again. She glanced at Ulquiorra. He glanced back at her. Then turned his back to both of them and made his way to leave the cavern. He held his hand out to her. She grasped it and they disappeared. Kanzen was left there, alone once more. He sat down, rested his elbows on his upturned knees and sank his head to hang down. He was exhausted.

They emerged from the abyss to stand before Horou Hanahime. Orihime simply looked at the flower princess, with pleading in her eyes. Horou Hanahime looked back at her, with understanding.

"I wish to speak with Kanzen, alone," she told them and floated down into the void.

Now alone, Orihime was nervous. She was looking at their interlaced hands, when he spoke.

"This place… Onna…?" he was looking at the barren landscape.

"We assume it's the world of the void, but if we walk upstream, I'll show you something impressive," she said to him.

So they walked, passing the rocks which seem to be less of a hindrance to the silver water than before. Along the ground the sandy path change to the green emerald encrusted grass. The flowers seemed more alive as well. They came to the bank beside her cabin. She explained her world to him. He was captivated by the sight, the story, and the woman telling it. As he watched her excitement, the flu-like sensation began again in the pit of his stomach. When Orihime finished her story she looked back into his eyes. She remained silent, lost in his beryl pools.

"What are you thinking, Onna?" Ulquiorra spoke to her. "You're red again," Orihime immediately bent her head, to conceal her blush.

Rolling his eyes, he stepped forward and placed his hands to each side of her face, and lifted it. He stopped thinking after that. He lowered his lips to hers. When they connected, all rationale left them both. Orihime wrapped her arms around the Espada's waist, as her mouth opened to his tongue.

"So, do you want to tell me the rest of your story? And I mean ALL of it this time?" Horou Hanahime stood before Kanzen. Kanzen sighed and began …

"I am the other part of his soul. I believe that due to Cifer's initial envolement with Orihime, he unlocked the second part of himself that he's been denying. He only left this place, with the Tozase, the enclosed parts us. My name is Kanzen because I only know that I will complete the Cifer. I can't speak my true name until he accepts me. What he is carrying inside him now is just a fragmented part of our soul. I'm the rest of it," the lonely man explained. "I further believe that because of this connection he has with the girl, it caused our two worlds to fuse." Horou Hanahime took in the information. "I have to get to him. We have to complete or there really will be trouble."

"What is so dire that you need to complete this transformation so quickly?" Horou asked him.

"Right now he's been implanted with parts of me. When I struck him in the void, and rooted my eye into him, for him to 'see', I have now caused him to identify unseen emotions." Kanzen explained to her.

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" she asked.

"This is why we have to become complete, without me he will have no understanding of those emotions. He will not be able to control his 'emotional response' to situations. When it's a favorable emotion it's not so bad," he continued. "But if it's a negative one…" his voice trailed off.

They were locked into each other's embrace, their mouths exploring the other. Ulquiorra led a hand away from her cheek, to slide down her neck and over her shoulder caressing softly. Orihime's arms tightening around his waist. The Espada raised his other hand to the nape of her neck, and glided his fingers back into her hair. She sighed faintly. He leaned his lean body forward as he pulled her closer, adhering their bodies together. She moved her arms from his waist to slide them up his chest and wrap around his neck. Her head titled to the side to allow more admittance for his tongue. Ulquiorra made a low animal sound as he drove it further, trying to reach the very essence of this woman. His hand progressed further, skating down the side of her chest to pause at her hip. She pushed her body forward, as his hand curved around to settle on her rear.

Orihime tried to think but the hands of the Arrancar were driving her wild. She wanted to feel them on her. She wanted them everywhere. This was not like the first time they were together. There was something else building here. She couldn't describe it, but the first time it was more a curiosity. This time it was passion. She pulled her mouth away from the Espada and kissed her way down his chin to his neck. She nipped him there. A growl could be heard coming from the intimidating man. She licked her bite, and drew her head away to admire her work.

"Onna," he said sternly but softly.

"Hmm," she purred and looked up at him. At the questioning look in his eyes, she shifted her hand to the covering at her collarbone. Moving it she revealed her love bite to him. "I thought it was only fair," she teased.

He could feel himself getting heated at the sight of the mark he left on her body from their encounter earlier. "You could have healed that, why didn't you?" he questioned her.

"I know that… but I didn't want to," she said unequivocally.

He went slightly feral now. He grabbed her by the waist then and propelled them to the lush green ground.

Kanzen jumped to his feet; covering the lower half of his body he faced the wall behind him. His face was flushed, and he looked from side to side as if trying to find a way to escape.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" he said out loud.

"Kanzen? What's wrong?" Horou asked concerned, not knowing the danger she was in.

"I kinda need you to leave," he told her.

"Huh? What? Why?" she moved to place both her hands on his back.

"I'm going to attack you, you need to go," he warned her again.

She took in his stance and watched the shaking man, "Are you going to hurt me?"

"Haaah… hum mm… haaaa," he was breathing heavily. "Hurt? No, not physically. But …"

"Then I'm not worried. Let me help you," she insisted.

He reached back, and grabbing her roughly pushed her against the wall. He pressed his hips into her. Showing her exactly how he would be attacking her. She gulped and inhaled her breath, but she made no move to run. He wrapped his hands around her throat, and his mouth was on her then. Instead of darting apart, she pushed herself to him. He ripped her from the wall, and had her on her back so swiftly, she barely noticed. He was seizing her gown at the hem of her ankles and forcing it upwards. He lifted his mouth from her to speak. "I am truly sorry, but this is something I have no control over."

"I know… I don't have control over this either," was all she said.

They thrived on each other's caresses in the grass. Ulquiorra began to remove one of her articles of clothing at a time. He unzipped her Arrancar jacket and tossed it to the side. He bent his head to place his lips to the mark he'd left and glazed his tongue over it. Resting soft kisses along her collarbone, around her neck to the other side, he sucked the skin there. He now ensured, without a doubt that this woman was his, as he left a new mark.

Orihime delighted in the feel of his mouth on her neck. The man above her turned her slightly to unzip the back of her dress. He pulled the top down low, exposing her plump pink bust. The Cuatro resumed his caress, teasing her nipple with his lips then stroked his tongue over it. Orihime moved to his jacket zipper, pulling at it, and with his assistance, it was removed. Her hands roamed his upper back as he continued to suck and tease her. Moving his mouth to the other, he pulled her dress down further and detached it from her. All that remained were her panties and ankle high, heeled boots. Ulquiorra raise his head to admire the beauty before him. Orihime moved to place her hands over her large breasts, concealing them from his scrutiny. He grabbed her by both her wrists, and locked them above her head.

"Do not move your hands from there, until I say to," he commanded her. Her cheeks and neck flushed deeply, but she did as he asked.

He kissed his way to her neck again, while with one hand he cupped her. He could feel the wet heat emanate from her. He rubbed her gently, and was rewarded with a soft sigh from his woman. Enjoying the sound he rubbed her again with more vigor.

Orihime's breaths came in short gusts; she wanted to move her hands, to touch this man that made her body sing. When he raised head to look down at her she spoke.

"Please…" she implored.

"What do you need Onna?" he asked her.

"I… I… have a need to… touch you too, please… I want to," she begged him.

He released one hand and gave her access to his body. Her hand slid from the top of his Arrancar helmet, down the side of his face. She placed a palm against his number 4 tattoo, and traced the number. She halted her exploration when she reached his hollow hole. The curiosity to touch this spot was enough to undo her. As she glided her fingers to it, she heard him suck in a breath and a hiss came from him.

"Does it hurt?" she asked inquisitively.

"No… it doesn't," was all he could manage to say, as the feel of her hand there, sent shockwaves through him.

Orihime pressed her fingers and drew a circle around its rim. She watched the Espada's face as he closed his eyes at the sensations. She placed her fingers inside and he began to clench his teeth. As she rounded her fingers inward, he couldn't handle anymore. He removed her hand and came down to kiss her again. Still holding one hand above her, he allowed her access to continue to explore only with her released hand. She reached her hand down to his stomach, taking in more detail of his muscles there. Normally trim and firm, under her hand, they quaked. She skimmed her hand to the front of his pants and rounded it to him. A new rumble came from the Cuatro's throat. She stroked him to hear his growl come again. She raised and slipped her hand into the waistline of his trousers.

Ulquiorra roared at the feel of her hand on him. He bent his head and brought her curvaceous nipple into his mouth once again. At her moan he sucked harder, grazing his teeth across it. With his other hand still at her womanhood, he slid his palm into her panties, and resumed his fondling of her. He slipped a finger into her, when she groaned he slipped in another, teasing her again. He felt her soft hand gliding up and down on his shaft, stroking him into a stupor. He bowed his back at the feel of it, removing her hand from him.

"Wh… Why?" she asked.

"If you continue like that, it will end too quickly," he informed her and her cheeks reddened. Letting her hand go, he made his way down her body, tracing light kisses as he went. After removing the obstacle, that were her panties, he gracefully spread her thighs open as he settled his head between them.

"Umm… hah… wh… what are you doing?" she panicked slightly.

"I want to sample every part of you," was all the answer he would give, before he placed his mouth on her.

"Ohhh… Ohhh… My… Gaaahhd," was the only response she could come up with.

He kissed and tamed her with his tongue. Making long, slow strokes on the tip of her, he could feel her thighs on either side of his head shake involuntarily. The woman started to buck her hips forward; he placed his hands on both sides of hips to still her, and continued with his bouquet. Savoring her aroma he sucked her lightly. She moaned loudly. Just as she was on the verge of climax, Ulquiorra let go of her side with one hand and pushed his fingers back into her.

Orihime never felt like this, not even during their first experience together. She couldn't control her voice and she didn't try. When he stroked her up and down with his tongue, she delighted in it. Her hands were at his shoulders as she felt that buildup of ecstasy climb into her throat once again. This time she didn't hesitate she let it go, and her body shook.

When he raised himself to his knees she followed him up, he removed his boots and she relieved him of his pants. He gently laid her back down then settled his body on top of hers and between her legs. Orihime lifted her thigh up and pressed her still booted foot into his back, urging him to continue. He steadied himself on his elbows, brought his head to hers kissing her and pressing their hips together, as he slid into her.

Both partners moaned at the feeling of being together like this once again. The Espada rocked his hips forward into her, as she trailed her nails down his back. He dragged his hand to her breast and kneaded it, twirling the nub at the tip with his fingers. He thrust into his woman, enamored by her voice in his ear, and the hot breath she caressed his skin with. Her hips rolled along his, making him push deeper into her. What she did next surprised him.

She tilted her head back and wailed at the feel of his assault. She wanted more of him. She wrapped both her legs about his waist as he plunged his body to hers. She twisted both their bodies so she could rise above her lover. Here she could feel very inch of the man beneath her. His was shocked, but not complaining. Leaning forward on her knees, she began to move. She ascended her body slowly. She moved her hands to her hair and tangled them at the base and lifted it up off her nape. In doing so, Ulquiorra was granted a view of her breasts, upturned slightly. He reached up to catch the bouncing orbs in his hands. She descended her hips back down onto him, as he slid his hands down the sides, past her waist to grasp her thighs.

He watched the woman atop him and felt… content. Yes, content. That thing he has always searched for. His ideal. That thing which would make his life worth anything. He basked in the ecstasy of her face. Her features were radiant as she rejoiced in her decadence. He could feel her quiver and tighten around him. Watching her he felt himself tremble. Together they shuddered and shouted their pleasure.

How long they laid that way, with her still upon him, neither one knew. Nor did they really care. However the time there was short lived as they could hear the upcoming arrival, of Horou and Kanzen. They withdrew from each other, and dressed themselves quickly. With their hands intertwined both couples merely looked at each other. Both knowing exactly what transpired, but leaving it to remain unsaid. Kanzen was the first to comment on anything.

"You know I was starting to think I'd never see this place. You really didn't do it justice when you described it to me," he said to Horou.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't you get to see it?" she asked.

"Well… ya see… I couldn't leave the void, at least not until someone opened himself up again," he told the group.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at that. Orihime was about to ask Kanzen what he meant when throughout the meadow a voice boomed.

**"Wait here, while we… destroy Karakura Town… Can you hear me my dear intruders? I congratulate you on defeating so many of my Espada. As a reward I'll tell you our plans. We are about to enter the World of the Living."** the voice of Sōsuke Aizen, reverberated the landscape.

Orihime sucked in a breath. "He's going to destroy Karakura Town? I have to stop him!" she began to walk away. But she was stopped by the hand of the man next to her.

"What's the point of that? Aizen-sama is very powerful, he will rule both the World of the Living as well as Soul Society," Ulquiorra tried to explain to the woman.

"I refuse to allow that man to destroy MY home, or MY friends," she asserted, for a moment she had forgotten that Ulquiorra's loyalty was to Aizen.

"You would put yourself in danger for something as fleeting as those friends of yours, who came here to die?" Ulquiorra said callously. "Or is it the boy, Kurosaki Ichigo, where your concerns lie?"

She simply scowled at her lover and with that she stormed off. She emerged from her enclosure to find she was alone in the middle of Aizen's throne room and Aizen walking through the Garganta.

As the walls to her prism were coming down, both Kanzen and Ulquiorra were sucked back into the void.

Ichigo and Kenpachi stared at the spot where their swords clashed, then they looked back up at each other. Pulling his Zanpakutō away quickly, lest Kenpachi get any ideas, Ichigo began to fume.

"Ooooooaaahhhhhh!" he screamed slicing Zangetsu repeatedly into the sand around him. "C'mon man, this is bullshit!"

Kenpachi raised his eyebrow at the little punk having a temper-tantrum. He walked over to him and chopped his throat with the side of his hand. Ichigo dropped to the sand.

"Would you shaddup!" he yelled. "This just means more fun for me, HA! HA! HA!"

Choking and holding his throat, Ichigo grimaced at the insane Shinigami. Then, getting to his feet, he looked in the direction of the palace. 'What was he in for now?' he questioned himself. He searched the area for Orihime's reiatsu.

"Hey, Kenpachi, who else came with you?" he asked.

"Pfft, I told them I didn't need anyone else, but no one listens to me," Kenpachi lamented.

When Ichigo stretched his senses further he could feel the other spiritual pressures of Captains; Unohana, Mayuri, and Byakuya. He was also able to feel Chad and Rukia's as their spiritual pressure began to stabilize. Deciding to regroup with them Ichigo turns to leave.

"Well it seems my group is doing better, I'll go ahead to them and we can make our way into the palace for Orihime," he states.

Kenpachi just gave him a bored look, when suddenly a deep, sensual, baritone could be heard throughout Las Noches. It was the greatest threat, Sōsuke Aizen.

**"Can you hear me my dear intruders? I congratulate you on defeating so many of my Espada. As a reward I'll tell you our plans. We are about to enter the World of the Living."**

"No way! I thought he couldn't do that until Inoue restored the Hōgyoku with her special abilities," exclaimed Uryū, as he and Renji are treated by Mayuri.

"Where is Inoue right now!?" yelled Rukia standing with her nii-sama.

Aizen spoke again:

**"I initially brought Inoue Orihime here to lure and trap you, as I have already done. She is in tower 5. You are invited to try to take her back, however I've decided to keep her. Her abilities really are wonderful. While her power to reject all manner of phenomena greatly over steps the bounds of what a human should be able to do, I have found her recent developments more intriguing. Leader's in Soul Society understood just how great her power is, and her potential. I have decided to make her my Queen, after creating the Ōken. There will be plenty of time to fight you, my friends, after we're done with everything else."**

Aizen made his way to the World of the Living only to be confronted with a fake Karakura Town and the Gotei 13 of Soul Society.

"We've made it in time," the Sou-Taichou said.

"In time?" Aizen asked. "I know its fake, it doesn't matter. I'll kill you all here, and then create the Ōken in the real Karakura Town, within Soul Society." He called his top Three Espada, Coyote Starrk, Baraggan Louisenbairn and Tier Harribel. Then he turned his attention back through the Garganta to the throne room of Las Noches. "Until then... Las Noches… is in your hands… **Ulquiorra**."

With a crash a hand appears by the throne. Smashing through the dimensional barrier, Ulquiorra is freed.

"Yes, sir," Ulquiorra answered in his mono-toned voice.

Both men eyed each other through the Garganta. Arrogance was shining in the brown eyes, while in the green eyed man, one could very clearly see, annoyance and… jealousy.

Feeling Ulquiorra's presence, Ichigo turns to Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi, you say my job is to protect that town right?" Ichigo asks. "But, that's not true. My job is to protect my friends." Then Ichigo promptly leaps into the air. His aim… Tower 5… Orihime… and to his vengeance on Ulquiorra.

"Come, Kurosaki Ichigo," says the new king of Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra Cifer.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter particularly dedicated to ****for figuring out who Kanzen was immediately (jajaja que bueno!)**

**Ok also last thing I need you to know, I've got 1 more week then I'm officially offline until I move. Another reason I made the chapter longer and left you guys with the lemon (U love me ^^) I should be back online by June 15th, please wait for me :'( More awesomeness to come **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, so I couldn't sleep last night and was able to get this chapter out. I can tell you, that I really want to finish this story before I move. I think that's why it just keeps flowing.**

**Soundtrack: Think Twice by Eve6- Ulquiorra's Theme  
Sad But True by Metallica- Kanzen (Shin no Zetsubō)'s Theme  
Always by Saliva- Orihime's Theme  
Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin- Ichigo's Theme  
Waking up the Devil by Hinder- Overall Theme**

* * *

Chapter 9: Waking up the Devil

As if awakening from a dream Ulquiorra looked around remembering the emptiness. And the "happiness" that emptiness brought him here. Swearing loyalty to Aizen was to bring him what he required. Nihilism. Why is it now, he doesn't think that is what he is after at all. He was thinking of the woman now. She brought all these questions. He looked to Kanzen again.

"I think it's time we finished our conversation, Cifer," Kanzen announced. Having been thrown back into the void, they could do nothing but talk. Or fight. Ulquiorra preferred to focus his energy on leaving. "Cifer, you know what I did to you back there, right?"

"Of course I do, fool. What about it?" Ulquiorra questioned the spirit.

"I'm sorry, Cifer, because of me, Murciélago is encompassing you; but together can calm him," Kanzen implored again. "You're too far gone man. He's just going to make you senseless."

"I am fine. There is no need, I will never do as you ask," Ulquiorra said plainly. "I think **you** are irrational about Murciélago and nothing more."

"Damn right! I'm pissed about it! You take that batty bastard and leave the well-adjusted one behind!" Kanzen screamed.

"He had what I required," Ulquiorra answered.

"You are weaker, because you didn't want to have to deal with your emotions!" Kanzen shouted at the Espada. "But that kinda backfired on you, didn't Cifer!"

Without knowing it he said, "What does that mean, Zetsubō!?" Ulquiorra yelled the name that popped into his head.

Kanzen leapt to his feet when he heard the sound of his name being called, even if partially. Perhaps he went about this the wrong way. "What I mean is, you fell for,-" he started but the booming voice from before interrupted him.

**"I initially brought Inoue Orihime here to lure and trap you, as I have already done. She is in tower 5. You are invited to try to take her back, however I've decided to keep her. Her abilities really are wonderful. While her power to reject all manner of phenomena greatly over steps the bounds of what a human should be able to do, I have found her recent developments more intriguing. The Leader's in Soul Society understood just how great her power is, and her potential. I have decided to make her my Queen, after creating the Ōken. There will be plenty of time to fight you, my friends, after we're done with everything else."**

At that Ulquiorra leapt forward to one of the walls within the void and smashed his fists into it. SLAM! SLAM! CRASH!

"Awww Faqin great!" was all Kanzen could say as the deranged Espada left the void.

"Until then... Las Noches… is in your hands… **Ulquiorra**." Aizen said just as Ulquiorra broke through the void, to enter the Throne Room of Las Noches.

'I don't care if he wants the World, or Soul Society,' Ulquiorra seethed inside his head. 'He's not taking my woman!' With anger he's never known before, he stepped into Tower 5. Upon entering he could feel his woman across the room. 'He won't have her! I won't allow it!' But to Aizen he simply said, "Yes, sir." Across Las Noches he felt the boy. 'I won't give her to you either!'

"Come, Kurosaki Ichigo," he said steadily.

Ulquiorra walked serenely down the stairs and across the hall towards Orihime. They stared at each other for a long time before either of them spoke.

"Are you afraid?" he asked her, repeating the question that started them on this path. "Aizen will take over your world, and take you with him. There is no one left to protect you," he told her.

'**I will!**' his insides screamed at him.

"You will die all on your own, without anyone to hold on to."

"Will I be alone, Ulquiorra?" she asked this man.

"I asked if you're afraid," he said again, slightly more annoyed.

Looking into the Espada's eyes, she told him, "I am not scared."

Ulquiorra's eyed widened. 'What a strong-willed woman,' he thought to himself. As she explained how everyone came here to try to save her, even though they didn't have to.

"My heart is already with theirs," she enlightened him.

At this he became slightly incensed, "Nonsense! You're unafraid because they are here? Do you really believe that?"

'_This woman! What is she talking about?_' a voice in his mind screeched.

"Yes, I do. I came here to protect them. From Hueco Mundo, from Aizen… from you," she told him. "At first I was happy. Then sad, because I had done all of this to save them, yet they still came here to rescue me. I couldn't understand how they didn't know my feelings," she went on.

"But when I felt Rukia's spirit shrink away, and saw Kurosaki-san fight and fall in battle, I realized, none of that mattered, because we all are of one heart. I rose my sword up to defend him, because I didn't want to see him get hurt. We would do anything for each other. If anyone of them had suddenly disappeared, like I did, I wouldn't hesitate to come for them," she finished.

Ulquiorra listened to his woman, and he tried to understand. But these words made no sense! "How ridiculous, we both know what awaits both you and your friends. Saying these things only makes you 'feel' better about dying. It's just instinct, so you don't know despair. In reality it's impossible for people to actually share feelings."

'**WHAT!? Stop! You have no idea what you're saying!**' his mind screamed again. 'Was that another one?' Who was talking in his head?!

"Really? That's what you think?" Orihime asked in outrage now.

"It's the only rational thing to think. What you're talking about is a delusion,"

Orihime's head bowed as she thought on his words. She was reminded of her departure from Karakura Town. The things she had done in those 12 hours, before Ulquiorra fetched her. She remembered the only person she really wanted to visit was Ichigo. She recalled the reasons why she felt she had to say goodbye to him, of all people.

"That may be true, it may be impossible for all of us to share the exact same emotion, at the same time," she said taking a few steps forward to the Cuatro, to stand within a few inches of him. "But when two people care about each other, our hearts are able to draw a little closer together." Orihime looked up into his eyes; she wanted nothing more than to have this man understand what she was saying.

'_How can she say such things? And mean them!_' one of the voices argued in his mind.

"That's what it means when we say that our hearts are one," she leaned her body forward to him.

"You use that word so lightly, if I can't see it, it doesn't exist," he said to her. "If I tore open your chest or cracked your skull, would I be able to see it then?" He reached his hand out to her. She reached a palm up to grasp his, placing it to her bust. He felt the thumping in her chest.

'**Yo! Dummy! Listen the girl!**' now he knew that voice. 'How are you there!?' he spoke to Kanzen. '**Maaannn, I was trying to tell you! You're just too damn stubborn to listen!**' Kanzen said back to him.

"Can't you feel that, Ulquiorra?" she asked him. There she went again using his name the way she does. He walked closer to her. She raised her other palm to touch his face. He moved his hands to pull the jacket at her collarbone. He sucked in his breath. There on her neck was the new love bite he'd placed on her.

'We were really there? That really happened?' he asked himself.

'**Of course it did, would you Faqin listen for once!**' Kanzen seethed.

'I don't want to hear you right now,' he said to the voice. He then began to pull his woman. Yes, HIS woman, into his arms. Then suddenly a familiar reiatsu made its way into the tower. He started to gently tug the healer away from him, as he readied for this battle.

'**Oh fuck!**' Kanzen said as he felt both the boy coming and Ulquiorra's rage spike.

Exploding from floor in the tower raised the figure clad in black. His eyes lock in on the scene before him. Orihime was pushing away the monster as he was ripping at her clothes.

"Kurosaki," Ulquiorra said in a very still voice.

"Get away from her!" Ichigo thundered.

"You have no idea what you are asking," Ulquiorra said, as he made his way to stand between Orihime and Ichigo. The dust from Ichigo's entrance had yet to settle when the clash of their swords happened. So fast was it that Orihime had no time to stop either man.

"I won't let you hurt her anymore then you have!" Ichigo bellowed as his sword swiped downwards impacting Ulquiorra's Zanpakutō.

"I think you've made a miscalculation, I have been ordered to protect Las Noches until Aizen-sama's return," The Cuatro said as he slashed his sword upwards blocking Ichigo's next strike at him. "I have been given no order to kill her." Fury was building in the Espada, first the thought that Aizen would even think to take her away. "So she's safe," he concluded, as his second thought was of this boy coming into contact with her himself.

"She didn't look very safe to me!" The Shinigami railed.

"You on the other hand, I will take apart with this sword. I see you as the threat here," Ulquiorra felt he had never spoken truer words before.

Their battle only just commencing as flashes of cero blasts and Getsuga Tenshō soon filled the room, blowing a side of the tower out. Orihime had to put her shield up to protect herself from it.

"Please… this doesn't have to be this way," she yells to the two men, who can't hear her. 'What the hell am I supposed to do now?' The only thing she could think of to do… "Ruko Kotan Hana's Combine!" her sword is released, but now she has to decide which of these two men, whom she cared for, she would have to attack. The decision was taken away from her as crashing into the room, is Yammy.

"Hey, Ulquiorra… you need any help with that?" the colossal Espada yelled.

"I do not need any help with this trash," Ulquiorra states to him. "Don't you have a job to do? Go and fight the rubbish at the bottom of the tower."

"Nahhh… Hey Ulquiorra… she's interesting, can I kill her?" Yammy asks, but not waiting for a reply he slams his hand down to Orihime.

"Onna,-!"  
"Inoue,-!"

Both men yelled for her. Each has their swords clashed against the others'. Both focused on where the healer should be. Fearing she is beneath the enormous hand of Yammy. Suddenly Yammy's fist is tossed upwards, and there emerged Orihime, with her fire red eyes, orange armor, fiery aura, and blazing sword. With a look of pure determination and furiousness she made her way out of the corner she'd been put into due to the force of Yammy's blow.

"Huh? What is this?" the dumbfounded giant said.

"This… is Daidaiiro Keiko Hana, and I haven't forgotten what **you** did to me!" Orihime shouted at the Espada. Her fight was no longer on how to break apart her lover and her friend. Now it was a fight for vengeance and pride. Orihime lunged for the behemoth.

"Inoue!" screamed Ichigo as he made his way to help her with the massive Espada.

"Your fight is with me boy," Ulquiorra says as he makes a swipe at the turned back of the Shinigami. He has no doubt that his woman can handle the foolish Espada. She's actually stronger then she was when he tested her abilities.

Ichigo brought his sword around blocking the strike. As Ulquiorra raises his sword for another blow his wrist is caught by the boy. Ichigo swipes his sword up and across Ulquiorra middle.

"The last time we fought, I wasn't able to read your moves," he tells the Cuatro, as blood sprays and collects on the floor between them. "You seem to be slowing down. Is it because you're more human then you were last time?"

Breaking away from Ichigo and stepping back. Hearing this trash speak to him, as if he was on his level, calling him human! Trying to take away the woman! All of it sent a wave of anger and frustration though him.

"You must feel very proud of yourself, being able to keep up with me," he told him. As he plunges his sword to the floor, it lifts from its surface and falls away to either side of Ulquiorra. He then uses Sonído to get behind the boy. Ichigo makes his way to turn in order to block the Espada, but he is not fast enough. Ulquiorra sees his opening and strikes. With a flash of orange light, his sword hits the shield of the healer.

'_Oh hell no! Did she just do that? You're not going to let her get away with that are you?_' the voice he now recognized as Murciélago said.

His eyes lift to his woman, to see her fending off Yammy AND throw her shield to protect the trash. His eyes widen at the sight. His mood and temper darken as thoughts enter his mind. Visions of his woman in the embrace of this boy have begun to plague him. Him holding and touching her, the way only he was allowed to. The boy pressing his mouth to places only he was giving the authority to kiss. The faces she would make and her voice screaming in ecstasy under the Shinigami!

'_Aarrggghh! Trap them! Trap them! Trap them! Enclose them in nothingness!_' Murciélago roared.

'**C'mon bro, that's all in your head man. It never happened**,' Kanzen tried to calm the emotional Ulquiorra.

'But it could happen, couldn't it!? If I let this BOY live!' Ulquiorra screamed at both voices. Kanzen was silenced with that.

"Thanks Inoue, but concentrate on you, I can handle this guy," Ichigo taunted.

Orihime didn't have time to argue as Yammy came at her again in her distraction. She pushed him back again with a double kick to his chest, having him fly back into the far wall.

Ichigo focused himself now, forming the black Getsuga Tenshō on his blade.

"This again? You know I can defeat it," Ulquiorra told him. As Ichigo swung his blade and connected with Ulquiorra's, he found he was pushed back by it. Noticing that the Getsuga never left the blade, he deduced that the boy concentrated its force into it making for a more powerful strike.

"Interesting, but a Getsuga without your mask is still useless," he told him. The surprised look on Ichigo's face was enough to satisfy his anger and jealousy for now. Ulquiorra thrust the point of his sword in multiple directions at the face of Ichigo. All the Shinigami could do was to try his best to dodge and block them.

As they fought Orihime was taking Yammy down, but it was a slow process, as Yammy was more powerful, then she'd anticipated.

"Hahaha, you are a little girl, a weakling, you are nothing but an ant to me," he ridiculed her, as he stomped his feet at her, in an effort to crush her. Then flying in was Uryū, with Quincy Bow in hand he fired on Yammy, striking him in the shoulder. Yammy fell over when he became unbalanced by the hit.

"Ishida-san!" yelled Orihime.

"Inoue-san?" Uryū was flabbergasted at the sight of Orihime. "What... What is all this?"

There was no time as Yammy came at them both. "Now it's fun I get to play with both of you."

"If think you're still fighting the scared girl from before, then you're sadly mistaken!" she screamed. With that she sliced her sword into his leg, cutting it deeply.

Then a grotesque cry came from the titanic Espada. "You... Bitch, I was being nice and playing with you, I didn't want to let you die so quickly. But now I'm not having fun anymore!" He lunged for her with his entire body.

Orihime flashed stepped to the side, grabbing Uryū, as the gargantuan mass came at her. What the foolish Yammy didn't notice was that behind her, was the large opening in the wall, which the previous fighters had blasted.

"Huh?" Yammy questioned, as his body slipped out the wall and tumbled to the ground below.

"Uryū, we have to stop them!" Orihime warned him. He was confused at her remark, but followed her forward into the tower. Once there he found two energetic fighters, in an intense battle, for the life of the other. He pulled the healer behind him, as he watched Ichigo ready to pull his hollow mask out.

"Here you go, Ulquiorra, this is what you wanted wasn't it?" he taunted the Cuatro again. Down came his mask and his spiritual pressure soared. Then Ichigo pressed forward and clashed his sword once again to his opponent's. Ulquiorra's eyes widen at the force, but he back flipped out of range. Ichigo went for him again, and Ulquiorra flashed again, to avoid the strike. The force of Ichigo's Getsuga blew a new hole in the wall of the tower. Ulquiorra floating now, points a cero to Ichigo as he came flying out of the hole as well. However Ichigo simply cuts through it and stands before Ulquiorra.

'I see,' he says to himself.

'_Now! Now! Now! Entrap him now!_' Murciélago spoke to him again.

'Yes now,' he told his sword.

'**This is gonna hurt kid**,' Kanzen said.

Ulquiorra flew up, away from the Shinigami, away from the tower. With his Zanpakutō, he sliced open the roof of Las Noches, and entered the ceiling of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo followed.

"Are we above Las Noches' ceiling?" Ichigo asked.

"That's right," answered Ulquiorra. "Two things are forbidden below the ceiling of Las Noches. The first is the Gran Rey Cero that exists for an Espada. The other, is the sword release of an Espada, that is ranked Cuatro and above. Both are so powerful, it would threaten to destroy Las Noches itself." Raising his Zanpakutō forward Ulquiorra says, "Tozase Murciélago."

A rain of green spiritual pressure fell upon Ichigo as he stared up at the Cuatro. The immense pressure was encumbering him, obstructing his view. Then it cleared and before him stood, Ulquiorra in his released state. His eyes widened in shock. Ulquiorra now had a full helmet atop his head, covering his now longer black hair. His fingers seemed to have enlarged. The tear drop etchings were elongated as well, thicker and blacker then before. His uniform was sleeker, the jacket extending down his body, not unlike that of Shinigami robes. On his back rose the oversized glossy black wings of a bat.

"Don't get distracted for even a minute," Ulquiorra told him. Then in a flash he was at Ichigo's side lancing him in the shoulder with a long sharp spike of concentrated reiatsu. Ichigo fell to his knees, as blood poured from the wound. Panting heavily Ichigo turned to stare at the reshaped Espada, in shock at the speed and accuracy he processed.

"You're able to hold your hollow powers for longer spans of time, impressive. But I broke it so easily," Ulquiorra informed the boy.

Ulquiorra threw his lance at the kneeling Shinigami. Ichigo dodged the attack, only to be struck by a second he never saw coming. 'I can't stop him,' he thought to himself. He was thrown back by the force of the hit. He planted Zangetsu into the sand to stay his backward momentum. But Ulquiorra flew at him again causing Ichigo to fly off to the side.

'_Yes! Yes! Entangle him! Confine him in darkness. Make him see nothingness!_' yelled Murciélago.

Kanzen remain silent in his head. He didn't want the boy to come between Ulquiorra and Orihime any more than Murciélago did.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, hit me with your ultimate technique, so I can show you, you're fighting a losing battle," Ulquiorra steadily told the boy.

The enraged Shinigami raised his Zanpakutō, "Give me a break! I don't need you to tell me how to use my own power!" Ichigo railed at the Espada. "Getsuga… Tenshō!" The black flash sailed across the sky aimed directly at the Cuatro. Without moving, it was completely decimated by Ulquiorra's reiatsu.

"Hmm, it's not unlike a hollow's cero," he notified Ichigo. When Ichigo tried to correct him, He decided to show him. "Let me show you before you die. This is the black cero an Espada uses in his released form," he lifted his finger and pointed it at Ichigo, from it formed a foreboding black flash, "Cero Osuras." Ichigo could do nothing but stand there as the cero came for him, blowing his mask off and away.

Feeling the energy from above, crashing down on them, Uryū and Orihime sank to the ground. The pressure was so immense, part of Orihime's armor cracked.

"Inoue-san!" Uryū yelled as he saw it.

"Ishida-san! We have to get up there," Orihime pleaded with the Quincy. "Can you use your powers to get me to the roof?"

Uryū knew better than to take her, she wouldn't like the result of seeing what would transpire between the two men. But looking at her, seeing her urgency he felt there was no choice. He would take her there.

"Shit!" Ichigo muttered as he fell, in front of him flashed Ulquiorra again. With his bat's wing flicked at him, he was tossed across the sandy field, hitting a pillar.

"Do you understand now?" The Cuatro asked. As Ichigo stood to fight him again, his anger at the Shinigami soared once more. "You cannot win!" He slashed at Ichigo, tossing the boy further back. Seeing Ichigo still held onto his sword, not giving up the fight yet, his fury reached new heights.

Blinded by his rage a blackness consumed Ulquiorra. He was standing in his void once more staring at Murciélago and Kanzen struggling with each other. Murciélago was a large humanoid bat-like creature with yellow eyes. Kanzen's appearance had changed; he now resembled a tall, well-muscled man with long black hair flowing down to the middle of his back, his eyes were black slits, he had hairy goat legs and horns.

"Dude it's about time you got here!" Kanzen told Ulquiorra. "Get this numbskull to back off before I beat his ass into the ground!"

"Shin no Zetsubō," Ulquiorra whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so here comes the biggest reveal… get ready for it. I have half the next chapter completed. Enjoy. Read and Review, let me know what you think. How do you think this is all going to end? The last chapter is coming up, might be in next chapter or the one after. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **

**Soundtrack: S.C.A.V.A. by Hollywood Undead- Ulquiorra's Theme  
Say You'll Haunt Me by Stone Sour- Orihime's Theme  
Kill Everyone by Hollywood Undead- Ichigo's Theme  
My Friend of Misery by Metallica- Shin no Zetsubō's Theme  
Dust in the Wind by Kansas- Overall Theme**

* * *

Chapter 10: End Game

At the sound of his name escaping his master's lips, a green and black flash encompassed Kanzen, taking Murciélago inside with him. When it faded, Murciélago was sitting beside Kanzen his head bowed as a dog would after being scolded by his owner. Kanzen then walked tranquilly toward Ulquiorra. He now had to look upwards at the man, seeing as he had grown a good 30.5 centimeters.

"Shin no Zetsubō, how did you do this!?" Ulquiorra demanded.

"Are you ready to listen now?" he joked at the Espada.

"Do I really have a choice?" Ulquiorra retorted back.

"Well as I've been trying to tell you," Zetsubō started, "Before I implanted my eye in you, you had already begun to accept me when you met the weaver princess. You and she are in love with each other."

Ulquiorra looked confused at hearing this. "Love, now you use words like the woman."

"Well she's right, you can't argue with right," Zetsubō said sarcastically to him, then continued. "You don't just love each other; your love for each other is the purest kind. You can traverse the psyche and enter into the other's inner world." He pointed to the opening at the top of their abyss. Ulquiorra looked to where he pointed; there in the ceiling was the gaping opening Orihime had made.

"When you left me here, I was pissed. No! I was beyond pissed, I was enraged! Murciélago was out there able to roam free!" he yelled but continued more softly, "I understand you taking only Murciélago; you wanted nothing, including emotions. The simple fact that Murciélago is pure instinct, while I am your understanding says enough. When Orihime opened you up, I was able to connect with you again. But when I imbedded my piece, Murciélago was using his 'Tozase' to try to overpower me." He looked down at the "obedient for the moment" bat, and sneered. "He was overtaking your rationale. I kept warning you he would drive you insane."

Ulquiorra listened to his second soul, coming to understand as he spoke. "You're saying because of the woman, I was able to connect with you, thus come to terms with my emotions? So I have already begun to experience it? True Despair?" When Zetsubō nodded, Ulquiorra simply shook his head down. "So you have already imparted me with all those emotions I rejected, so I can now feel the loss of hope… I told you accepting you would destroy my very existence."

"Well it took you long enough, like I said. But 'wanting nothing in order to lose nothing'? Dude you can't live like that," Zetsubō told him. "Now are you ready to take this usurper-wannabe out? Let's teach him a good lesson about coveting another man's things." Zetsubō gave an evil smile as he punched his fist into his hand in readiness.

Ulquiorra emerged from his inner self, still flying high and beating down the boy. He back handed Ichigo, causing him to soar skyward. The Cuatro using the full force in his fists, punched him across his face. Ichigo flew back hitting another pillar, but the force of the hit caused him to slide upwards to the top of it, landing on his back. Ichigo was still as he lay there, near unconsciousness. Ulquiorra grabbed him by the throat, and lifted up above his head.

Ulquiorra noticed that the boy had yet to drop his sword and give up the fight. "Why don't you drop your sword? You've seen the difference in our strength. Do you still think you can defeat me?" he asked the semi-conscious Shinigami.

"Who cares… who is stronger," Ichigo voiced. "Did you think I'd give up… just because you are stronger than me?" he looked down at Ulquiorra now. "I already knew that… when we started this fight. So, showing off your strength… won't change a damn thing." Ichigo went to raise his sword again at the Espada, "I… I'll be… beat you… Ul…quiorra."

The Cuatro tossed the ragged boy down, "Nonsense," he told him. "You still have not seen true despair" he could see Ichigo start to stand. Ulquiorra commenced stirring his reiatsu, the wind about him kicked up, and wisps of green and black spiritual pressure floated up towards the sky. "Allow me to educate you." As he concentrated his reiatsu he activated a new transformation. "Behold… Shin no Zetsubō."

Ichigo stood up straight as the pressure continued to build around Ulquiorra. When he said those words 'Behold… True Despair', He looked in shock as the reshaped Espada was taking on a new more formidable shape.

"Resurrección Segunda Etāpa," the Cuatro said. "I am the only Espada to develop a second release. Even Aizen has never seen me like this." Ichigo gripped his sword tight and rises from the ground ready to battle on. 'So he still has the will to fight, even after all this. Does he still think he can win?'

As he takes a step forward he tells Ichigo, "Very well, I will turn your body to dust if that's what it takes…" He bends his body down low, "… to make you understand."

Using his superior speed, he launches himself at the boy. Ichigo can do nothing. He is struck in the side of his head by the powerful thrust of Ulquiorra palm. His body is propelled across the dunes, to be plastered along the side of another column, and dropped to the sand. Ichigo stands again, causing the Espada's eyes to look at him in surprise.

The bat flew to the faltering Shinigami. Ichigo brought his sword up to defend the next attack, but Ulquiorra grabbed it pulling him forward, and whipping him backwards. Flipping over and jumping upwards, Ichigo dons his hollow mask. The Espada rushes to him again. "You are a fool, Kurosaki Ichigo. You hope to fight and defeat an opponent, who strength is so great, it terrifies you." With a backward pull of his palm, Ulquiorra strikes Ichigo with a full frontal attack, smashing the mask on the Shinigami's face. The boy is thrown again with such force into the post behind him; he comes out the other side.

"I'm not doing this because I _want_ to win…" the tattered boy replies. "I'm fighting because I **have** to win."

Ulquiorra thinks on those words but comes to only one conclusion… "Nonsense."

As fast as he could take them, Orihime and Uryū made their way to the roof of Las Noches, when suddenly a menacing reiatsu engulfed them. Spread around them was a green and black force filled with hopelessness, gloom and misery.

"What is that reiatsu? I've never felt anything like it before," Uryū spoke aloud. Behind him stood the healer, she also never felt anything like this, but she knew who it belonged to. They entered the ceiling, but the pair of fighters could not be seen. "I don't feel Kurosaki's reiatsu, where is he?"

Orihime seemed to know where to go. She ran forward until she came upon the sight of Ichigo hung up in the air by a tail. The tail was so long, it attached at the back to the legs of a goat with talon clad feet. Looking up farther, she saw the familiar white body of the man she now knew for sure she was in love with. His arms were also covered in the same fur as his goat legs. On his back were spectacular bat wings that shone in the moonlit sky of Hueco Mundo. Atop his head he held two horn-like bat ears. She sucked in a breath, not only at the majesty of it, but in anguish of seeing him strangle Ichigo.

"So you've come, Onna," Ulquiorra said to her as he charged his Cero Osuras. All he could think about in this moment was his woman and this boy. He would not give up his woman! "Perfect timing, watch carefully as the man who thought to take you… is about to die."

'**Wait! Cifer! Not that!'** Zetsubō yelled to him, but it was too late. He fired it, point blank into Ichigo's chest.

"NO! DON'T!" she screams too late. The man she loved just stuck down one of her best friends. As Ulquiorra tossed the body of the boy, he observed his woman running forward. She caught it on her shield and coasted it to the ground.

"No, dammit," Orihime was saying as she continued to run to the lifeless Ichigo.

Ulquiorra flashed in front of her. "It's useless now. Your rejection powers cannot help him in this state," he informed her.

"Why?" she asked him, "How could you do this?!"

"He was a threat," he said to her. When she asked how he was considered a threat he told her, "He has your heart doesn't he?" Then he asks, "Isn't it he, that you wanted as your lover?"

Orihime looked right into Ulquiorra eyes and said, "You were right, the man who thought to take me… that man I wanted to take me… The man I loved… did die!" She roared in anger, and as she did her fiery aura flared to new heights. Ulquiorra could feel her heat emanate from her body. He watched her as her fire seemed to begin to consume her. He was stretching his arm to her, when he was suddenly attacked by another youth.

Uryū shot an arrow at the Espada, but he flicked it away with his wing. The Quincy began to rocket several arrows in a new assault, "Licht Regen!" he yelled. The volley of arrows crashed into the Espada. Uryū flew through the air as he did this and came to stand a few feet away from where the Cuatro once was.

"I'm surprised. I thought of all his friends you, were more level headed," Ulquiorra said as the dust around him cleared and he walked to the other boy.

Their battle begins, but Ulquiorra is conflicted. His thoughts on what she had said to him. 'So I was right after all, it was the boy' he says to himself.

'**You idiot**,' Zetsubō chastised him. '**She wasn't talking about the boy, she was talking about you**.'

'You make no sense, the one I killed was Kurosaki Ichigo,' he chided back to his soul.

'**What a dumbass, I live with a dumbass**,' he accused. Then said '**Think about it, fool. Whose world are we connected to? Whose heart did she get closer to? Whose soul was she closest too, before the numbnutts crashed the party?**' After a pause and no response he shouted, '**You! Ya Faqin moron!**' By the time he came to that realization, the situation had already escalated. He had already slammed the Quincy into a pillar and broke his arm, when suddenly the body of Kurosaki lifted into the air, and transformed.

Inside her flames she could hear nothing. She could see nothing. She could only remember. She remembered her time with Ulquiorra. She remembered how much love she had for him. But that love wasn't enough to change him. He took away a friend. As she loved Rukia and Renji. As she loved Chad and Uryū. As she loved Rangiku and Tōshirō. Ichigo was now nothing more than that; even still she loved her friend dearly. She only felt contentment in her nothingness. 'So this is what having nothing is, I see.' This was all she thought as her body was consumed by her fire.

'She's in trouble,' Ichigo thought to himself. 'I can feel her… slipping away… Get up!' he was yelling now. 'Get up! GET UP NOW!'

The hair on his head grew long, as his spiritual pressure surrounded his dead body. His hand ruffled on the ground as he pushed to get up. A red and black aura encompassed him. His body started to lift from the sandy floor of Hueco Mundo. "I will… save…" the creature that was once Kurosaki Ichigo started to speak. "I will… SAVE… HER!" it snarled as the body of Ichigo altered. On his head grew a large hollow mask with twin black stripes down across its eyes. He had long arched horns that came from the top of his head, to settle on either side of his eyes. Ripped away was the top of his Shinigami robe, all that remained was one sleeve, his bare white chest with an oversized hollow hole that had six zigzagged lines coming from it and his Shinigami pants. Along his neck, wrists, lower abdomen and ankles he wore red tuffs of fur.

"Kurosaki?" Uryū asked as he watched the monstrous creature come to the spot where Orihime's fire was. He was then pushed aside by Ulquiorra, as the Espada made his way to the creature.

"Who are you?" he asked it. The beast flung his hand out and Zangetsu flew to it. As he slashed the sword toward down, the ground to its side and back was propelled skyward.

"I asked you who you were," repeated Ulquiorra. The being merely screamed as if in frustration, it began collecting its red and black spiritual energy in a whirlwind of sand. "I see, you can't understand me," he said to it. He pointed his finger at it, and charged a cero to end it, but the monster charged its own cero between its horns and fired at Ulquiorra. His eyes widened in surprise as their ceros connected causing an explosion to impact the site. This stopped being a battle for the heart of a woman; this was now a battle for one's own life.

The Espada took to the air, to escape the blowback. But at his back, was the creature shooting another cero at him. He turned and fired back. Another tremendous explosion took place, blowing columns and pillars apart all around. As Ulquiorra tried to contemplate the situation, the hollow beast came up behind him again. When The Espada tried to attack, the being grabbed his wrist and slashed his sword upwards along the Cuatro's side cutting off his arm at the shoulder. Then he promptly punched Ulquiorra down to the dunes below throwing his arm along with him.

Using his high-speed regeneration, he reformed his recently detached arm. "One of my greater attributes is my regeneration. Except for my internal organs, I can regenerate any body part," he informed the oblivious monster. "If you think that's enough to defeat me, you're wrong." Ulquiorra placed his thumbs and together before his chest creating a circle, then spread his arms wide, "Lanza del Relámpago" he called. The Espada now held a fiery ended lance more powerful than his previous lance. After firing it, the Arrancar Ichigo dodged it easily, when it landed in the far edge of landscape, the explosion could be felt by the group.

Orihime's Fire was taking her. She was gladly letting it, until she felt the explosion. Then she felt the two beings fighting with such incredible reiatsu's. She recognized both of them, as Ichigo and Ulquiorra. But she could do nothing as the fire continued to consume her essence. She tried anyway.

The fight continued on as the Arrancar Ichigo slipped passed Ulquiorra's defenses and slashed him once more with Zangetsu. The Espada was propelled clear across the desert. He flew back into the air, to the beast, but lost sight of it. Ulquiorra turned to find Ichigo was behind him and without hesitation he thrust his palm to Ulquiorra side. Using the same actions the Espada used on Ichigo before, the creature decimated him.

Ichigo raised a boulder to distract Ulquiorra, upon dodging it, the Espada turned to find Ichigo once again coming at him with lightning speed. He blocked the beasts' sword strike, but when he thrust his lance to impale him, Ichigo caught it with his bare hands and snapped it.

The astonished Ulquiorra never expected such a feat nor did he expect the strike from Ichigo's blade as he sliced upwards slashing his middle open and taking his horn. Falling to the ground, Ulquiorra could see Ichigo prepare to strike the final death blow. He stomped on Ulquiorra head, and charged a cero at the incapacitated Espada.

"I see, you will show no mercy," he told the beast. "Kill me, I have nothing to live for now anyway."

"No! Kurosaki! Don't do it!" Uryū screamed at the Arrancar version of Ichigo. He walked over to it, and grabbed his arm. "If you do that, you really will no longer be human." The beast picked his sword up and thrust it into Uryū with such force; the Quincy was hurled backwards into the boulder that lay behind him.

Ichigo prepared another cero for the fallen Espada. "Ah, a cero how very hollow-like of you," the Cuatro said. Thinking these were his last moments he shut his eyes. If he was going to die, he wanted only to think about his woman. Not the human turned hollow boy he'd killed out of jealousy. Retreating to his mind he recalled their first encounter, their first battle on the edge of Las Noches. The first time they touched each other, with wonder, then in desire. He could almost hear her speaking to him.

'No, Ulquiorra, no!' her voice said.

'Sorry Onna, I've done terrible things to you,' he told the woman in his mind.

'That's not important now, we can have the biggest fight about all of it later, right now I want you to get up,' she ordered him.

'Ha, other than Aizen, I think you are the only creature in existence that would dare to give me an order,' he laughed.

'Ughh, you stubborn, stubborn man!' she was mad at him… again. 'I don't know what will happen if you don't move right now!'

The woman was being serious; he opened his eyes, but before him stood the Arrancar Ichigo, cero ready to fire. Then suddenly there was a flash of light and a staggering heat. Then there was nothing but white light blinding him.

Orihime could feel the battle raging around her, as her fire became smaller and smaller. There was nowhere she could go, and nothing she could do. She no longer wanted the 'nothingness'. She wanted her home, she wanted her friends, but most importantly, she wanted the man who truly stole her heart.

'Orihime?' Horou Hanahime was encompassing her, as she spoke to her. 'Ulquiorra is in danger,' she informed the healer.

'I know, I can feel it,' she told her hollow woman.

'No, not from the beast… from us!' she said and shocked the woman.

'What!? How!?' she asked.

'Your anger was beyond even my conception.' Horou said apprehensively. 'When Ulquiorra broke your heart, I tried to engulf you in the prism to give you time to cool down. But the rage was so immense.'

'What is going to happen?' Orihime asked nervously.

'We are going to explode, from what I gather,' the hollow princess gave the uneasy response.

The shocked Orihime gave a small cry then tried to reach out through her connection, to Ulquiorra. She told him to move, but there was no time, and he was too damn stubborn. As the fire came to a miniscule point, it erupted.

The upsurge of fire took everyone by surprise; Uryū was far enough away to witness the massive eruption that came from the fire that was once his friend. The two fighters were caught in the middle of it. The flames were so powerful; it burst the roof of Las Noches, to the desert below. When the fire subsided and the smoke cleared, there stood Arrancar Ichigo, burnt but still standing.

Hovering above the impact zone was a white light. A voice could be heard "Kiiro Ō-yoroi Heiwana." It was what sounded like the voice of Orihime but not her voice either. It was two voices speaking as one. Then she appeared as the light faded away as well. Her armor transformed. No longer was it orange but yellow with the lacings being a twist of orange and green. On her back were elegant, frothy, wings that had the look of a butterfly. Her eyes now glow with the colors of orange and red. At her waist were her orange katana and a wakizashi. The wakizashi was purple in color and shorter than her katana. She floated to the sandy surface.

The injured Arrancar Ichigo made his way to retrieve his Zanpakutō, as he walked Orihime blocked his path. The Arrancar no longer had the feel of Ichigo, Ichigo was lost inside it. Then it made ready to remove the obstacle in his way, he charged his cero at Orihime.

"NO! Kurosaki! You can't!" the cry coming from Uryū. "That's Inoue-san! You can't kill her!"

From the far side of the desert a black figure flew at the Arrancar now, swiping his lance at him. The Arrancar formally known as Ichigo is thrown back from the princess. Ulquiorra now lay at her feet, an arm and leg unable to reform fast enough. He is decimated. Orihime cries out and bends toward him, but there is no time. As she looked into Ulquiorra's eyes, she saw them widen. Something was coming. Ichigo was coming to finish the job of Ulquiorra's demise.

Without having time to think now, Orihime stood straight and tall, pulling her two swords out from her waist. She readied herself to cleanse Ichigo of his atrocity. She walked and made her way to stand between the man she loved and her best friend. She tried to speak to him.

"Ichigo, please if you're in there, I don't want to hurt you. Come back to me," she says in her two-toned voice. The Arrancar makes no move to leave the Espada alone, his cero is charged.

"KUROSAKI!" she screams, but he still aims his cero at the fallen man. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-san," she steps closer to him, then she states… "Heiwana Ryū Murasaki!" She crosses her swords together in an "x", from its center emerges an immeasurable purple dragon. She raises the swords together, and swipes them down onto her dear friend as tears spill from her eyes. The dragon rears up and slams into him engulfing Ichigo, in a purple fire. The impact of it blasted away the sand and columns that surrounded Ichigo.

The Arrancar Ichigo screams. The sound of it tore apart the remaining pillars that surrounded them. Orihime pulled the dragon back, by uncrossing her katana and wakizashi. There slumped on the sand was the body of the Arrancar. It begins to move. As it raises its head it bellows one last scream and the mask is broken off his face. The appearance of Kurosaki Ichigo emerged.

As it lay on the ground everything that was the Arrancar was sucked back into the hollow hole and then even that returned to normal. Ichigo awoke, pushing himself upward. He asked what happened. Orihime did her best to explain things to him, but she was preoccupied with her concern for Ulquiorra. She turned her attention to the Espada behind her, who now stood up and slowly turned himself to her.

"Inoue! What're you-," Ichigo started to complain. But she turned her head to Ichigo and shook her head at him. Her eyes told him this was something he could not interfere with. He remained silent and watched the interaction between his friend and his opponent. What he saw left him stunned.

As she drew closer to him, Ulquiorra flexed his wing. In doing so it began to fall apart, turning into ash. Orihime began to run to him, her tears ripping the hearts of all present.

"I'm that far gone?" he says. He reached his hand out as his woman ran to him. "The heart, ha this happens just as I am starting to… understand… that ridiculous notion." He remarks. Orihime is standing right in front of him; their bodies are so close they could feel the breath of the other.

"I envy because of the heart," he tells her as he looks into her twin color eyes. "I glutton because of the heart… I covet because of the heart… I am prideful because of the heart… I sloth because of the heart… I rage because of the heart…" he recites to this woman. The only woman capable of loving him, the only woman he was capable of loving. He reaches a hand to the side of her face, "Because of the heart…I lust for everything about you."

The hand that tried to reach her turns to ash on her face. She leans her body forward and puts her lips to his. They only touch for a second before the rest of him becomes ash. 'I see,' his disembodied voice rings out, 'Her heart was right… in my hands.'

Orihime collapses to the ground, bending her body over the ashes that were her lover. Her tears are unstoppable. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screams, as her new form is returned to normal. Both Uryū and Ichigo stand back for a while to allow her to grieve as she needs. As her tears fall to the ashes filled with all the emotion she didn't get a chance to express, Ichigo walks to her. Placing both his hands on her shoulders, he lifts her up, turns her around and hugs her.

"I had no idea Inoue," is all he can say.

She shudders and shakes with misery, then she begins to calm as much as she possibly could. She has a new goal.

"I want Aizen gone from this world. I want him gone from our world and from soul society too," she declares. "He has ruined too many lives already," she affirms.

"We'll find a way to stop him Inoue, don't worry," Ichigo says. "Can you take care of Uryū? I need to get out of here as fast as possible." With a nod of confirmation from Orihime, Ichigo makes his way down to the desert below and onto the World of the Living. As Orihime heals Uryū, he can't help but ask her the ominous question, of what happened between her and the Cuatro Espada.

"Ishida-san," she begins, "that would take a lifetime to try to explain. But suffice it to say, he was… misunderstood." She paused before she said the next words, unsure how Uryū would take it, but she trusted him enough to let him know. "I loved him, Ishida-san. More than I have ever loved anyone. More than I will ever love anyone."

They were retrieved from the roof by Rukia, Renji, and Chad. They explained to the group most everything that had transpired. When they made their way to leave, Orihime wanted a few minutes alone. They gave her the time she asked for.

"Ulquiorra," she began, "I meant what I said to Ishida-san. I loved you. And I will love no one else." One last tear fell from her beautiful face, and she lifted herself from the ground. She walked to her nakama and left with them, back to Soul Society, then off to the World of the Living.

… … …

Inside Orihime's inner world, the only place she could go without being asked so many questions, she walks down the stream. There are no longer any rocks obstructing its flow. She comes to the same place she's been returning to each visit here. Where the tree once stood, there was always nothing, but she came anyway. She bends and sits on the ground next to the space. As she looks down at it she notices something new, a tiny sprout.

… … …

A swirl of wind kicked up on the roof of Las Noches. Within the sands, a string of black ash gets swept up with it. In the storm of wind, sand and ash floats a tiny orange lit tear droplet.

* * *

**A/N: Fine! Done! Complete! Whatever you wanna call it, it's done. I hope you enjoyed the read.  
Please let me make this clear, this story is complete, yes that was the ending i wanted for it. But that leaves it open for the Part 2 I have brewing :P Until next time lovlies. Please Read and Review.  
**

**Just a quick update to this one, so you guys can know, I have the short story 'Grimmjow: Reconciling the Past' up for your viewing pleasure. It's just a quick story I pulled out, it'll be about 2 or three chapters, then I'm getting the part 2 to this story going. It'll be ready around late June/Early July. **


End file.
